Their Turn
by Mouse95
Summary: Dean has always taken care of his famliy. Tension is at a all time high between Sam and John. A hunt gone bad leaves Dean changed. And now it's John's and Sam's turn to take care of Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

**First thing ****This is not a death fic!!!!!****I just wanted to make sure that was clear before we got started.**

**Thanks to Sensue being by beta. All mistakes belong to me.**

**This is a Brotherhood fic so thank you to Ridely and Tidia for letting my play with their really cool characters.**

**Nope it doesn't belong to me. If it did I wouldn't be starting class on Monday I'd be sitting at home counting my money.**

Dean stumbled backwards more from shock than the force of the actual blow. Tripping over a downed tree Dean landed on his butt. First, his dad and now, his baby brother, the two people he loved most in the world had both punched him within a week of each other. There was a yellowing bruise on the left side of his face from where his dad had punched him. True, his dad had meant to hit Sam and Dean had gotten in the way, but he would never allow his dad to hurt Sammy. It had been a rough hunt for them all and John had been so drunk and Sammy was being a whiney little bitch things had quickly escalated to a new level of tension. Dean had just managed to pushhis way in between his brother and father when the blow had come. For some reason, Sammy had been pissed off at him every since for taking the blow that was intended for him.

Sam had never intended on hitting his brother it was his father he wanted to hit. But, when Dean had grabbed him and spun him, it was like his fist had a mind of its own. Sure, he was mad at his brother for stepping in and taking the punch for him like he was a baby he was twelve years old. He didn't need Dean fighting his battles for him. But he was even madder at his dad for throwing it. John Winchester had never raised a hand to his sons in anger before. Sam wanted to puke the minute his fist had connected solidly with his brother's jaw. Now Dean was sitting on the ground, his legs still on the log he had tripped over, looking like his whole world had just shattered.

"De Dean I… I'm." Sam stuttered trying to find the words to tell Dean how sorry he was.

Glaring at his father and brother Dean scrambled to his feet.

"Son..."

Dean shook his head and took off running through the bushes.

John stood watching the retreating back of his oldest son. He couldn't believe Sam had hit Dean. Of course, he never thought he would ever be angry enough or drunk enough to lay a hurtful hand on one of his children. And yet, he had tried to punch Sammy; his precious baby boy. If Dean had not been there, he probably would have broken Sam's jaw. Honestly, he was surprised he didn't break Dean's. Now, he couldn't remember what the hell he and Sam had even been fighting over.

People had been disappearing in these woods. John wouldn't--he couldn't--lose one of his sons.

"Grab your stuff and move your ass. I don't know what the hell your brother was thinking running off like that." Anger was an emotion that John could deal with, so that's what he concentrated on as he grabbed his and Dean's packs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean's lungs were screaming for him to stop so he could draw in a breath; his legs were on fire. But Dean couldn't stop, he had to get away; he couldn't take it anymore. He was finally forced to stop when the world suddenly shifted and he landed face down on the forest floor. Gasping, Dean rolled over on his back.

'_Sammy hates me and dad I don't even know how dad feels. But I do know that I'll never good enough or fast enough or smart enough. They'll kill each other without me around to act as referee.' _

Dean lay on the ground panting as he tried to fight back the tears. He was just so tired and it hurt so badly. At the moment, Dean just couldn't find it in himself to care if his dad and brother tore each other to pieces.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"DEAN!" John and Sammy had been looking for two hours and hadn't come across the first sign of Dean.

Sammy could feel panic squeezing his heart a little tighter every second that went by without a sign of his brother.

'_This can't be happening. Dean can't be gone. I can't live without him. This is all my fault. He never would have run away if I hadn't hit him. Oh God, I need you Dean... I know I said I didn't, but I need my big brother.'_

"DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU, SON?" John knew that with every second that passed their chances of finding Dean was getting smaller and smaller.

'_I can't believe Dean could be so stupid and selfish. Who I'm I trying to fool? This is all my fault. My youngest son hates me and Dean has run away because we both hit him. I have never told Dean how important he is to me and how much I appreciate everything he does for me and Sammy. I can't remember the last time I told him that I love him and I've never told him how proud I am of him.' _

John was pulled from his thoughts by the of Sam's gasp.

Rushing over to where his youngest was standing, John felt his heart freeze at the sight of the pile of clothes lying in front of them.

"Dad, those are Dean's." Sam was struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

John knelt down beside the clothes and started checking them for signs of blood.

"No blood there; not ripped up. It's almost like..." '_He stripped. Oh God, please don't let him have had some sort of mental break down and now he's running around the woods nude. Mac tried to warn me I was too hard on him. No, no, no! Dean is stronger than that something must have happened.'_

"Dad?" Sam was touching his shoulder trying to get his attention.

"What, son?"

"Look," Sam whispered, pointing at the bush across from them.

In one smooth movement, John stood grabbing his shotgun off the ground and shoving Sam behind him.

John aimed the shotgun at the bush as its branches shook.

**Please let me know if I should continue. I probably shouldn't be doing this but I'll sent virtual sweets to anyone who can guess what's going to pop out of the bush. Just PM me and let me know or leave it in your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Wow to say I was overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter would be an understatement. Thank you so much to those of you who took the time not only to read the story but to review and put me on your alert list.**

**Congratulations to alienmom, Trena81, and Twennysumthin for guessing correctly what's going to come out of the bush.**

**Thanks to Sensue for her great betaing. **

**I'm going to try to post a chapter a week. But classes have started back so I make no promises. Don't forget to let me know what you think your reviews keep me motivated. **

**All I own are the mistakes.**

John stood with his gun pointed at the bush; he was ready for any evil thing that came out of the bush. What he wasn't ready for was the small curly blond head that popped out instead.

John watched shocked as the small naked child pulled himself the rest of the way out of the bush. Standing up straight, two green eyes locked on John's face and a megawatt smile spread across the small face.

"Daddy!" The child quickly attached himself to John's leg.

"What the hell?"

"Up." Two little arms stretched up to John.

'_No way no frigging way'_

"Sammy, get me the holy water."

Sam stared in shock at the small child who had crawled out of the bush and then firmly attached himself to John's leg after calling him daddy.

"Sam, now!" John ordered, startling his youngest into action.

Sam dug through his pack until he came up with the bottle of holy water.

" I nakie daddy." The child held his arms out smiling proudly.

Without a word Sam handed his dad the bottle of holy water. John quickly unscrewed the cap and poured it over the child's head.

The toddler let out a startled cry and stumbled backwards falling to the ground where he started to cry.

"I cold want Boo bunny and Blee" The little boy sobbed as he started to shake.

"Dean?"

The blond head tilted up in response to the name.

"Holy shit" _'If this is some kind of creature that has taken on the form of my son as a child it has access to Dean's earliest memories.'_

"I coooooold!" Dean howled.

John knew by that wail that Dean was revving himself up for a full blown fit.

"Sam hand me Dean's jacket." The temperature was only in the high thirties, far to cold for a small child to be standing in the middle of the woods wet and naked.

Sam was still kneeling by the pack he had taken the holy water out of, his brain had totally shut down. There was no way this baby was Dean; it just couldn't be. John reached down and retrieved the jacket himself when the child started sneezing.

John knelt down on the ground so he was closer to Dean's level.

"Come here, Dean." Dean quickly scrambled up and threw himself at John. As best as he could, he wrapped the large leather coat around the small boy. The large man stood up holding the small wrapped bundle in his arms.

"Achoo! Achoo!" John looked at Dean as he made fake sneezing noises.

"Achoo!" Each sneeze was more exaggerated than the last.

An old forgotten memory came back to John and he suddenly knew what the child wanted.

"Aaaaachhooo!"

"Bless you," John waited a minute to see if that would stop the attack of fake sneezes.

"Fank you"

Satisfied with his dad's response Dean turned his attention to Sam.

"Who dat?" Dean wiggled one arm out of the leather cocoon he was wrapped in and pointed at Sam.

"Sammy his name his Sammy." '_Shit I did even think about the fact that this Dean wouldn't have a clue who Sam is.'_

John ran his hand down his tired face. John fought back the since of panic that had been threatening to overwhelm him since the situation had started.

"Let's move out grab your brother's things and his bag."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNS

'_I need to get diapers, clothes, shoes…' _John's mental shopping list was interrupted by the grunt of his youngest son as he tripped and hit the ground.

"Damnit! Sammy, pull it together!" John barked over his shoulder.

Dean peaked his head up over his dad's shoulder and gave Sam a bashful smile and a small wave.

'_That's not Dean that's not Dean.' _That was Sam's only thought as he stumbled along behind his dad.

John felt relief wash over him as the clearing came where the impala was parked came into sight. He knew he had to get out of those woods before anything else happened to his boys.

John stood the child on the ground as he dug the car keys out of his pocket. John was opening the back door when a sound like water running reached his ears. Looking up he spotted Dean a few feet away relieving himself.

"Just fricking great." John grabbed some gauze pads out of the first aid kit to dry his son of with. Then he picked him up and laid him on the backseat.

Dean righted himself and crawled over to the other window while John went to the trunk to search through his duffle for an old tee-shirt.

"Where seat?" Dean asked looking around the back seat of the car.

"Shit" John had forgotten that Mary always insisted that Dean be in a car seat even though it wasn't the law at the time. He was going to have to think of something he remembers to well the two times he had been going somewhere alone with Dean and he didn't bother to put him in the car seat. The first, time Dean had managed to get from the back seat to the front and crawled into his lap which wasn't too bad until he grabbed the gear shift. The second time Dean somehow managed to get his arms wrapped around John's neck and was hanging from the back of the seat choking John until he managed to pry the little fingers loose.

"Come here and lay down."

The toddler crawled over to his dad and stretched out on his back.

John wrapped the tee-shirt around his son in a make shift diaper.

John rested back on his heels as he thought about his next most pressing problem how to safely secure Dean in the car. Dean was way too small to buckle into a seat belt he could only come up with one other solution.

John turned around to face his youngest son really looking at him for the first time.

Sammy was standing a few feet from the car watching his dad.

'_Damn the kid looks bad his not taking this to well. He's in shock.'_

"Sammy, Dean's going to have to ride in your lap."

Sam shook his head taking a couple of steps back.

"That's not Dean."

John sighed trying to keep his temper in check.

"Son, I know this isn't easy." John walked over to stand in front of Sam and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"No, Dad. Dean doesn't have curly hair. How can you think that's him?"

The unsuspected chuckle startled Sam.

"I was just remembering back when Dean was first born he had a head full of curly blond hair. He looked like a little girl." John shook his head a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Your mom wouldn't get his hair cut she loved it..."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Mary Winchester was sitting in living room of her best friend Laura Rucker enjoying a piece of pound cake and a cup of coffee. Mary and Laura were discussing a shopping trip on Saturday when Mary stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Mar?"

"Have you seen Dean or Katie lately?" Laura cocked her head for a moment, thinking.

"No, I haven't and I don't hear anything either."

"You know they're probably destroying something." Laura groaned at the thought.

"Katie's newest thing is seeing what she can flush down the toilet."

"I'll check the bathroom. Mary, would you mind checking Katie's room?"

Mary was about to check Katie's closet when she heard Laura calling her form down the hall.

Mary found Laura standing outside her oldest daughter's room with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Come here," Laura said, motion to her friend.

Mary gasped when she looked into the room.

There stood Dean in one of Katie's pink lacy dresses complete with white stockings and black patent shoes.

Laura's oldest daughter nine year old Jenny was putting a pink bow in Dean's hair.

"I pretty." Dean smiled brightly at his mom.

"I've got to get him out of that before the guys get home from lunch. John will have a heart attack."

"Too late," a voice growled from behind her.

Mary turned around slowly to find John glowering and Mike standing against the wall doubled over with laughter.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam stood staring at John with his mouth gaping opening.

"I took him that afternoon to get his hair cut. I should probably get it cut before we get to Jim's."

"We should probably get him some diapers and clothes first."

"Yeah, I don't know how long that shirt's going to last."

"We'd better hurry. Especially, if he's going to be sitting on my lap."

John wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder as they headed back to the car.

The two Winchesters had just reached the car when they heard the unmistakable sound of a young child's scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.4**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you're awesome! **

**Thanks to Sensue for her wonderful betaing.**

**I made some changes after this was betaed so once again any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Still not mine.**

"DEAN !!" John screamed racing to the car the back door still stood open, but Dean was no longer in the back seat.

Sam knelt down and looked under the car for his brother.

"Daddy, help!" The small voice drifted from the woods on the other side of the clearing.

Grabbing another shot gun from the trunk John threw it to Sammy before heading into the woods.

Sam ran to catch up with his dad in the woods.

"Dean, where are you son?"

"Daddy, help!"

"Dean, keep talking son, so I can find you."

"I want mommy."

John felt his heart break Dean thought his mom was alive.

Sam watched as the look of heart break quickly crossed his dad's face.

A few feet in to the woods John came to a ditch. Looking down he saw his dirt covered toddler son staring up at him. The oldest Winchester released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Hold on Dean, I'm coming. Sam, I'm going to climb down and get your brother and then hand him up to you. Lean over the edge as far as you can, but for God's don't fall in. With the Winchester luck, you'll break your freakin' neck."

"Daddy help"

"I'm coming, Ace. Just hold on." John quickly climbed down into the ditch.

Sobbing, Dean threw himself at his daddy. John enveloped the small form in his strong arms. Rocking back and forth John whispered words of comfort into Dean's hair.

Sam took off his jacket before lying down on the ground and leaning over into the ditch.

"Alright, little man. Up you go." John stretched his arms up towards Sam.

"No, daddy !" Dean started crying and hitting at Sam's hands.

"Dean, come here."

"No !"

"Just grab him Sam," John growled.

Sam grabbed a hold of his wiggling screaming brother.

"Nooooooo! Mommy! Daddy!" Dean arched his back tossing his head so far back Sam was surprised it didn't snap his neck.

Sam almost lost his grip on the screaming child when he tried to wrap his jacket around him.

John quickly scrambled up out of the ditch.

"Come here, kiddo." Dean continued to scream as he buried his face in his dad's shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok. I've gottch'a. You're ok." Dean's screams finally subsided to soft sobs.

"We've got to get you out of this cold before you catch pneumonia."

"Grab my gun, and let's go, son."

"Yes sir." The tremble in his son's voice made John look up.

Sam huge eyes were even more magnified by the tears filling them. The look on Sam's face was utterly devastated.

'_Oh God now what?'_

"He wouldn't let me help him. He fought me like he doesn't know me."

Sighing, John realized just how hard this was going to be on his youngest son.

"I know this is some strange shit." John threw his free arm around Sam and urged him forward. "But, for right now you're going to have to understand that he doesn't know you. Kiddo, I promise you I'm going to fix this we will get Dean back the way he should be." _'We have too.'_

Dean was nuzzling his dad's neck and John heard the unmistakable sound of Dean sucking his fingers.

"Eww, gross. Don't let him do that. Do you know how many germs are on his dirty little fingers?"

"Do you want to hear him screaming again?"

"No," Sam said, sounding defeated.

By the time the three Winchesters reached the car Dean was asleep.

"Sammy, get in the car first and I'll set him in your lap."

Please, please stay asleep John prayed as he lowered Dean into Sam's lap.

Dean's eyes snapped open the minute he touched Sam's lap.

"Shh, go back to sleep." John gentle patted Dean's chest.

Dean's face scrunched up as he got ready to start screaming again.

Sam felt his brother tense up as he prepared to start screaming. Sam quickly started humming the tune to a song Dean used to sing to him when he was little.

Dean turned to look at Sam his face still sad, but he wasn't crying.

Sam continued to hum as John reached over both boys to hook the seat belt.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John was relieved that Sam had stopped Dean from screaming even though he could tell from glancing in the rearview mirror the child was not happy about the situation. John pulled the Impala in a parking space in front of the convenience store.

"Sam, stay in the car with your brother and keep the doors locked. I'm going to run in and get a few things we need."

"No, daddy no!" Dean began to wail.

"Ok Dean, ok I'll stay. "

After getting out of the driver's side John opened the back door and barely caught the small body that came fly out at him.

Arranging Dean in his arms John took out his wallet and handed Sam several bills.

"I don't know what to get."

"We need diapers whatever you get make sure it will fit a child that weighs at least twenty-two pounds. Don't forget the wipes and baby shampoo if they have it. Ask the clerk if there's a Good Will store around here; we need clothes and a car seat."

Dean was yawning and rubbing his eyes irritable.

Sam was about to close the car door when John stopped him. "Sam, see if they have any children's Dimetapp."

John felt bad about giving Dean something to make him sleep. But he knew from past experience that Dean was exhausted and about one screaming fit away from making himself throw up. It would also give John some time to process everything that had happened.

"Why?"

"Because your brother needs a nap, and I need a break."

"You're not going to drug him." Sam was glaring daggers at John.

"Sam, he's going to make himself sick if he keeps going like this." John was gently rocking Dean back and forth.

"He'll calm down."

"Trust me on this not as worked up as he is."

"It's not right," Sam grumbled.

"I know."

Sam came out of the story thirty minutes later carrying two bags. As Sam reached for the handle to open the door he saw his dad put his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. As quietly as he could, Sam opened the back door. Dean was sleeping with his head laying on his dad's shoulder and his fingers firmly in his mouth.

"They had everything but the shampoo."

Dean woke up the minute John laid him on the seat beside him.

"Mommy? I want mommy." Dean's eye's where beginning to fill with tears.

"It's ok, Ace. I'm going to put a clean diaper on you."

"Want Boo bunny, want Blee."

John sighed wondering what he was going to do about replacing Dean's much loved toy bunny and his blanket.

"Did you find out where we can get some clothes?"

"There's a church about five miles down the road that collects clothes for the needy. The cashier said that the bins around the back of the church."

**Don't forget to let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Thank you again to all of my wonderful reviewer. You are truly awesome. You're the only reason I stay up late at night writing. Because honestly this semester is already kicking my butt don't give up on me and I promise I want give up on you.**

**Thanks to Sensue for betaing.**

**If you want to believe I own go right ahead just don't come knocking on my door looking for money.**

John was relieved when he pulled around the back of the church yard a few minutes later without any further major incidents.

Sam was sitting with his arms around Dean still looking pale and dazed.

Dean was trying to keep himself awake by kicking the back of John's seat.

As soon as Sam opened the door and stood the toddler on the ground he took off away from Sam and his dad.

"Sammy, watch your brother," John ordered as he began digging through the bins.

A cold wind had picked up and Sam was worried his brother was going to get sick running around in nothing but a diaper. Dean had protested very loudly when Sam had tried to hold him wrapped in a jacket. The age regressed boy stood under a tree laughing and watching in wonder as the leaves fell from the tree. All of a sudden Dean fell on his bottom and started crying.

Sam ran quickly to the little boy's side and gathered him in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" John thundered.

"I…I don't know he…he was just standing there and then he fell down and started screaming."

"He's exhausted ok little man let's get you dressed."

Sam's eyes filled up as he watched the little boy snuggle close to his dad as his sobbing quieted. Sam felt totally helpless and like a complete failure when it came to taking care of his brother. Sam stood by the tree for a few moments collecting himself before he joined his dad and brother at the car.

'_Dean would know what to do he always knows what to do. I have to figure out a way to make him trust me so I can take care of him. He's always taken care of me.'_

John had just finished dressing Dean when Sam reached the car.

"You've got to be kidding he can't wear that."

Dean was sitting on the back seat of the Impala the legs of the brown corduroy pants he was wearing had been rolled up numerous times. The arms of striped turtle neck he was wearing had been rolled up as many times as the pants.

" It was this or pink overalls."

"God he looks so small." Sam shook his head looking at his brother.

"Dean was always small for his age until he was around three and then he caught up with the other kids of his age. Watch him for a minute." John stood up off the ground stretching as his joints popped.

When Dean stood up on the back seat his pants fell down around his ankles.

"Pants fell down," Dean said, giggling as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah I see."

Trying to take a step Dean tripped over his pants making a small "oof" noise when he fell on the seat.

"Dean!"

Before Sam could move Dean rolled over on his back.

"I go boom."

"You sure did Ace." Sam barely stopped himself from jumping out of his skin at the sound of his father's voice right behind him. "Let's see if I can't fix those pants so you don't go boom."

.

John slid into the seat beside his son. After pulling the little boy into a standing position John pulled up his pants and then began threading a piece of rope through the belt loops.

"Ok Ace…" John said, pulling out the bottle of Dimetapp.

"No medcin." Dean shook his head and backed away from his dad.

"It's grape your favorite it's yummy," John said, coaxingly.

"No you."

Sighing John ran a hand through his hair then put the syringe with the medicine in it to his mouth and pretended to take it.

"Mmm yummy." John smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"Me turn," Dean said, lunging forward.

John squirted the medicine into the open mouth.

"Mmm yummy," Dean said, imitating John.

"Alright time to go kiddo."

" 'Kay daddy."

Standing up and stretching John squeezed the back of Sam's neck.

"That was just wrong."

A small smile curled John's lips.

"Do you know how many times Dean used that trick on you?"

"He wouldn't."

"He would and he did anything to get you to take your medicine Sammy."

Sam sat down in the car feeling like a total failure. The preteen was surprised when his now little brother flopped down in his lap without protest.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John was grateful for the three hours of piece he got while his boys slept.

John looked in the rearview mirror when he heard somebody yawn two green eyes peered back at him.

"Good morin daddy." Dean smiled brightly obviously feeling recharged.

"Good morning Dean."

"Wha' time is it? Sam was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Three p.m."

"Good morin Sammy." Dean turned his head as far as he could and smiled brightly at the older boy.

"Why's he saying morning?"

"He thinks its morning every time he wakes up."

"I hungey."

"We'll get something to eat in a few minutes."

"Dad."

"Yeah Sam"

"He feels kinda squishy."

"Can you handle that Sam? I'm looking for the Good Will store the clerk said was on this road."

"What clerk?"

"The one at the gas station I stopped to fill up at while you were sleeping."

"I don't know how to change a diaper. I might hurt him."

John looked in the rear view mirror into the panicked hazel orbs of his boy. The oldest Winchester had to stop and remind himself that this was all still very new to Sam. He was the one who had always been taken care of. John had no doubt that Sam loved his brother furiously but he had no idea how to take care of a baby.

"I'll show how when we get to the store."

Dean had been look out the window talking about cars and trucks when he suddenly let out a squeal.

'_Oh crap he saw it."_ John had spotted the McDonalds sign from down the road but had sincerely hoped that the toddler in the back seat wouldn't see it.

**Don't forget to feed the plot monkeys on your way out. Or they'll get all pouty and refuse to work. I know most people have plot bunnies but hey what can I say I'm just werid.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review it means a lot please keep them coming.**

**Sorry for the wait but my classes aren't getting any easier and there using up the few brains cells I have. I'll try to do better.**

**Thanks to Sensue for betaing. I did some tweaking when I got the chapter back so any and all mistakes belong to me.**

**The only thing I own are my mistakes.**

Sam sat in the barbers with a deep frown marring his handsome face. He couldn't believe he had let his dad talk him into this. John stood off to the side holding Dean who was watching curiously.

"Smile, Sammy. He's watching you."

"All finished,' Bill said, brushing off the back of Sam's neck.

The youngest Winchester groaned when he looked in the mirror. His hair that had been chin length was now cut so that it barely covered his ear lobes.

"That didn't hurt now did it, Sammy?" John asked his eyes strongly suggesting that Sam give the correct answer.

"No, not at all," Sam said, forcing a smile. '_At least not physically, you had better appreciate this Dean.'_

"Here you go Sam." Bill handed Sam a lollipop. "I give these to all big boys who let me cut their hair."

"What'cha say, Sport? You want to sit in Sammy's lap and get your hair cut?"

Dean didn't respond but he didn't fight as John lowered him into his brother's lap.

Dean scooted as close to Sam as he could as Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

A few minutes later, all three Winchesters walked out of the barbers shop. The two youngest had new haircuts and where sucking on lollipops.

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John groaned at the number of people who were in McDonalds.

'_I forgot how much I hate this place.'_

"Play, play, play." Dean was squirming furiously in John's arms.

"Sam, take your brother to the play ground. I'll come get you when the foods ready."

Sam made a face looking out at the play ground swarming with children.

John stood Dean on the floor and he tried to bolt away from his dad.

Sam grabbed a hold of the excited toddler's hand.

"You got him?" John wasn't going to let go until he was sure Sam had a hold of Dean.

"Yes, sir."

"Keep him in your sight at all times."

Dean drug Sam across the restaurant and to the door of the playground.

"Open, open please." Dean had one tiny hand pressed against the glass door trying to push it open.

"Sammy, please." Dean looked at his brother with hopeful eyes.

Sighing, Sam hoped the door and let go of his brother's hand.

Dean immediately scampered up the nearest ladder.

Sam watched in wonder as his brother made his way quickly across the swinging bridge and then through a plastic tunnel. Other kids Dean's age were either to afraid to go across the bridge or were moving across very slowly. Sam watched as one child got to the middle of the bridge and started screaming. Another child refused to go into the tunnel. Dean was now out of the tunnel and climbing up the steps to the tallest slide.

"Dean, be careful."

The little blond turned at the sound of his name and smiled waving.

"Me slide. Watch."

"I'm watching." Sam watched as Dean went up the rest of the stairs and fearless went down the long twisty slide.

Dean quickly ran back around to the front of the play ground equipment. Before going back up the steps Dean ran over and hugged Sam's legs.

John watched as Dean ran around the playground as happy and care free as the other children. John watched as Sam's face went from happiness to fear depending on what his brother was doing. John wished Sam could have know Dean at that age he was a completely different person so full of life without a care in the world. John smiled at the look on Sam's face when Dean jumped from the platform at the top of the stairs to the ground. His oldest child had been a fearless daredevil at that age.

Finally John's order was ready and he grabbed a newly vacated table with a high chair beside the play ground door.

"Boys, food's here," John said, pushing open the door.

"Come on Dean let's eat." Sam held out his hand to his brother.

Dean grinned mischievously up at Sam and took off running in the opposite direction.

The older boy caught the toddler just as he was about to run up the stairs to the slide.

"No! No!" Dean squealed as Sam tickled him.

Dean settled himself into his brother's arms as Sam walked back into the restaurant.

"Daddy!" Dean almost leapt out of Sam's arms in his rush to get to his dad.

"Get in the high chair, Ace." Dean slid his legs into the chair as Sam lowered him into it. Then held up his arms as John slid the tray on to the chair he began to pick at the torn up hamburger on the tray.

"Firsty"

"Sammy get your brother some w-a-t-e-r." Sam's brows drew together in question.

John scrubbed a hand across his face wearily. "I want him to…" John looked over at the toddler shoving hamburger pieces into his mouth. "go to s-l-e-e-p and he won't do that if he's on a sugar high."

Sam was squirting ketchup on his french fries when a small hand reached over and grabbed the bag of fries.

"Dean!"

"Fin fries" Dean grinned around a mouth full of fries while gripping another handful of ketchup fries.

Halfway through his hamburger Sam looked over to see his brothers chin resting on his chest and his eyes closed.

After John and Sam finished their meal John wiped the sleeping child off the best he could before removing him from the high chair.

"Play" Dean said sleepily as he rubbed his face on John's shoulder.

"Not right now."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John thanked whoever was listening that there was enough on the credit card he used to cover one night at the hotel. He was broke he was going to get the boys settled in the room and then go to the bar across the street and hustle some pool and maybe some cards. John pulled the car into the parking place in front of their motel room. Damn he wished Dean was able to come with him.

Before opening the car door as quietly as possible John glanced in the rearview mirror at his two boys sleeping in the back seat.

Before bringing his boys into the room John checked the bed farthest from the door for bugs and mice.

Dean began to cry when John laid him on the bed so John quickly changed his diaper and then crawled into the bed pulling his little boy up against him and held him tight.

Blinking a few times Sam looked around the empty car.

'_Where are Dean and dad?' _Looking out the windshield Sam saw the motel room door in front of him was cracked open.

Sam pushed the door open a little more and peeked in. What he saw stunned him his dad was lying on the bed with his arms firmly wrapped around his brother.

John held one finger to his mouth and then motioned for Sam to come in.

"Come here and trade places with me I'm going out for a little while."

"What?! Dad why?"

"Shhh" The little boy moaned and wiggled closer to his dad.

"I don't have to explain myself to you just do as you're told."

Sam stood glaring at his dad ready to fight.

John read the defiant look on his sons face.

"Sam I swear if you wake him up I'll take you over my knee."

Still glaring unhappily at his dad Sam quickly kicked off his shoes and took off his pants then stood in his boxers and tee shirt waiting while John carefully untangled himself from Dean.

Sam slid carefully onto the bed and over next to Dean.

"I'm going to get the blanket and bunny out of the car." John was grateful they had been able to find satisfactory replacements for Dean's beloved blanket and bunny at the Good Will store. He placed the blanket and bunny on the bed beside Dean.

As if he sensed were there Dean reached out and pulled his bunny and blanket to his chest.

"Go to sleep Sam." Sam watched angrily as his dad went out the door.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to feed the plot monkeys on your way out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review it means a lot please keep them coming.**

**Thanks to Sensue for betaing.**

"Sammy! Sammy, wake up!" The dark haired boy's head tossed back and forth on his pillow.

"Wake up! You have to help your brother."

Sam bolted up right in bed his head jerking to where his brother had been lying in bed beside him. Fear and panic stabbed through his sleep fogged brain as he took in the crazy looking man standing bed side the bed. The man was smiling wildly and had his hands wrapped around his brother's tiny neck.

Before Sam had a chance to react, a woman appeared and tackled the man.

"Run! I can't hold him long." Sam grabbed Dean off the bed and ran for the door just as it flew open.

Clutching his brother to his chest, Sam ran until he came to the alley where the snack machines were.

Leaning against the wall, the twelve year old gasped for breath. Sam suddenly realized the toddler hadn't moved or made a sound since he had pulled him out of bed.

"Dean?" Sam leaned forward slightly causing the small body to fall backwards limp as a wet noodle his face a frightening shade of blue.

"No, oh God! No! " He shook the Dean's shoulder calling his name.

The small child remained limp and unresponsive. '_No no no no. Pull it together Sam, your brother needs you.' _Sam's mind quickly pulled up all the lessons Pastor Jim and given them on CPR. Sam gently laid his brother on the ground and placed his ear next to Dean's mouth checking for breath sounds and watching for chest movement. _ 'Oh God. He's not breathing.' _ Sam moved his head down and placed his ear on the small chest over the heart. _ 'Nothing. Oh crap, think two rescue breaths and thirty chest compressions.' _Sam leaned the small head back to open the airway. Pinching Dean's nose closed he breathed two shallow breaths into his brother watching the small chest rise then quickly started chest compressions. After the first round of compressions, Sam stopped to check for a pulse and breathing. Sam stopped to quickly wipe his burning eyes, before leaning in to give two more breaths. Dean began to cough just as Sammy was leaning in to start the second round of compressions. Quickly rolling his brother on his side, Sam rubbed his back and made comforting noises while the small body shook from violent coughing.

"Hold you," Dean croaked holding up his little arms.

Sam quickly scooped the toddler into his arms holding him tight to his chest. Sam didn't know how long he had been sitting on the cold ground reveling in the rise and fall of Dean's chest and the felling of his heart beating when he felt his brother trembling.

Sam knew he needed to get the kid out of the cold. When he tried to pull the little boy off of him so he could look at him little arms and legs tightened their grip on him Sam struggled to his feet still clutching Dean to his chest. Sam looked across the street at the bar, praying that that was where his dad was. As Sam was crossing the street, he looked back at his motel room. What he saw made his blood run icy; three sad looking children were staring out the window at him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

John couldn't believe his luck the three idiots he was playing poker with looked more like they belonged in a country club than the run down bar they where currently in. They had been playing for two hours and he had already won over five hundred dollars. The oldest Winchester turned toward the ruckus at the front of the bar.

"Let go!"

John would know that voice anywhere.

"Sammy."

"Dad!"

The preteen shoulder his way through the crowd that had gathered to gawk at the boy dressed in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt carrying a baby who was trying to get into the bar.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"Dad!" Sam quickly closed the gap between him and dad. Taking one arm from around his brother Sam tightly wrapped it around his dad.

John could feel is youngest son trembling against him. He gently pushed Sam away from him so he could inspect him for injuries. Not seeing any physical injuries, John grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and wrapped it around Sam.

"What happened, Sam?"

"The room was still occupied."

"Are you or brother hurt?" Looking down at his brother who hadn't moved since nodded his head.

"Dean-- The son of a bitch hurt Dean."

John reached out and touched Dean's back and felt the boy flinch away from him.

"Let's get the hell out of here." John wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders and glared at anyone who dared get to close as they walked out of the bar.

Sammy stopped as they got close to the door.

"Dad we can't go back in there."

"We're not. You and your brother are going to wait in the car, while I get our stuff."

"No dad!" Sammy grabbed hold of his dad again.

The oldest Winchester couldn't remember the last time Sam had clung to him. John reached down and rubbed Sam's back. John unlocked the driver's side door of the car and motioned for him to get.

Tear filled hazel orbs turn up to look at him.

"I'm getting in to so slide over. I need to take a look at what this bastard did to your brother."

John turned on the dome light and tried to take Dean from his brother's arms. The blond tighten his grip on Sammy and whimpered.

"It's ok, Ace. It's daddy." John kept his voice low and gentle.

Frighten green eyes peeked up at him.

"Bad man." John scowled at the croaky sound of his son's voice.

Dean buried his face in Sam's shoulder.

Sam rubbed soothing circles on the little back.

"Don't you want to go see daddy?"

"Want mommy."

John sighed in frustration running his hands through his hair.

"Buddy, please come." Sam looked at John he had an almost begging quality to it.

John suddenly realized why Dean was refusing to come to him. Before Mary's death Dean had always been extremely attuned to other people's feelings because of Johns tone he probably thought John was mad at him.

"Listen Ace, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the bad man who hurt you." He again used the soft gentle voice.

Dean allowed himself to be pulled away from Sam and sat on the dash board so John could examine him.

John tried not to let his anger show as he looked at the anger red hand prints the encircled his little boy's throat.

"Did the bad man hurt you anywhere else?"

"No. Want mommy." Emerald green eyes filled with tears.

"Ace, mommy's not here she…she lives with the angels now."

"Want blee want Sammy bunny"

"Sammy bunny?" John and Sam exchanged looks.

"I thought your bunny's name was Boo."

"Boo all gone." Dean slid off the dash board and into John's lap. Placing two small hands on John's whiskered face Dean looked into his dad's eyes.

" 'ove you."

John swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Love you too." The oldest Winchester gently placed the toddler in Sammy's arms.

John took the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Sam. Then reached down and popped the trunk of the car.

"Sammy, if anything happens, I want you to get out of here call Jim, Mac, Caleb, or--hell call Bobby and then find somewhere safe and wait."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. For once, just do as you're told."

Sam hugged his brother close as he watched his dad take a shotgun loaded with rock salt from the trunk.

**You didn't really think I'd leave everything all cutesy cutesy did you? I mean come on this is the Winchesters we're talking about.**

**Don't forget to feed the monkeys they've been moody lately.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**I know I've been gone awhile sorry about that but rl has been a pain in the butt.**

**Spring break is one week away so maybe I can get some writing done then.**

**Unbeta'd**

**Still doesn't belong to me.**

Sam held his brother tighter as he watched his dad open the room door. John stood with his shot gun at the ready visually scanning the room. The EMF detector in his pocket started going off.

"Come on out you son of a bitch play with the big boys you yellow bastard. Picking on small children well you picked on the wrong one this time. I'm going to come back and burn your ass." John was moving around the room picking up the few items that had been removed from their duffels. Shouldering the duffels John grabbed Dean's blanket and rabbit then turned to leave the room.

"I'll be back you bastard," John said as he shut the door. After throwing the duffels into the trunk John motioned for Sam to unlock the door.

"Here you go champ." John held out the blanket and bunny.

Green eyes picked up from his brothers shoulder as tiny arms reached out and grabbed the items hugging them close to his chest.

"Sammy are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes sir, but I think we should take Dean to the ER he stopped breathing I had to do CPR."

John looked at his traumatized children and then got out of the car.

"Dad, where are you going?" Sam watched in horror as dad opened the hotel room door. John yanked the blanket off the first bed then left the room slamming the door behind him.

Opening the passenger side door John wrapped the blanket around his boys.

"How you doing Ace?" John ruffled the already sleep mussed blond hair.

When Dean looked up at his dad a calloused hand gently caught the little face. John could feel his blood pressure rising as he looked at the spectacular bruising in the shape of hands around the small neck and throat.

"Dad are we going to go to the E.R.?"

"They'll ask too many questions the last thing we need is CPS getting involved."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Jim Murphy had just finished cleaning the horses' stalls when he heard the familiar roar of the Chevys engine coming down his drive. The pastor had just seen the Winchesters at Christmas so he was surprised they were back so soon he hoped nothing was wrong.

Murphy had just rounded the corner of the house when the door to the passenger side door of the impala flew open before the car came to a complete stop. Sam Winchester came flying out of the car like a bullet out of a gun he attached himself to the guardian with such force that he almost knocked the man down.

SNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Shit!" John growled as he grabbed the toddler by the waist of his pants before the kid could follow his brother out of the car door.

"Want Sammy."

"In a minute Ace."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Sam, my boy, what's wrong?" Sam was crying hysterically.

"Dean" Sam gasp out between sobs. That one word spoken so brokenly chilled Jims blood as his eyes shot up to look at the impala.

John was standing on the driver's side watching them over the roof of the car his face unreadable as usual.

Images of Dean's broken and bloody body lying in the back seat pop into Jim's mind.

"Doggy!" Jim blink as a blond toddler appeared from around the side of the car. The little boy toddled up to Scout who had wandered into the front yard.

"Jonathan what's happened? Where's Dean?" Jim asked even though he had a feeling he already knew.

Without a word John stomped over to where Scout was washing the little boys face picked him up and went into the house.

"Something you forgot to tell us Johnny?"

"Shut up Junior." John stripped off his coat and then squatted down to help the little boy with his.

After all of his outside apparel had been removed Dean sat on John's foot and wrapped his arms and legs around his dads' leg.

Winchester could feel all eyes on him as he moved awkwardly across the room to the coffee maker. Pulling things from the cabinet he reached all the way to the back and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. After putting everything but one mug away John poured over half a cup of whiskey and then toped it off with coffee.

"Who's your little friend?" Ames asked, smiling at image of the knight with a small child clinging to his leg.

Without a word John sat his cup on the table and reached down to pull the boy off his leg and lift him into his arms where the others could see him better.

"Take a good look at him." The toddler quickly buried his face in his daddy's shoulder.

It had only been a quick glimps but it was enough Caleb would know those eyes anywhere.

"No fucking way. Deuce?"

"My sentiments exactly Mac I need you to take a look at him a ghost tried to take him out last night."

"A ghost! Jonathan what have you gotten into? Where's Samuel?"

"The hell if I know. Sam's outside with Jim." John set Dean on the table so Mackland could see his throat and neck.

"No!" Dean said, swatting at the doctor's hand and scooting further on the table. His voice was hoarse and painful sounding.

"Dean it's alright this is my friend Mac he's a doctor he wants to make you feel better."

"Hi Dean," Mac said, trying to smile encouragingly.

"No!" The child scooted to the middle of the table.

"Dean Mathew Winchester get over here right now!"

John realized his mistake immediately, as tears filled the large green eyes and the bottom lip protruded and started to quiver.

Closing his eyes John took a deep breath he knew yelling would get him nowhere with this Dean. But he was exhausted and frustrated and a defiant toddler wasn't helping.

"Dean I…"

"Mooommmyyyy!"

"Dean, daddy isn't mad." Dean quickly shifted the other way on the table dodging John's grip and nearly knocking over Bobby's coffee.

"Mooooommmmmyyyy!" Each cry was becoming increasingly hoarse and was punctuated by intermittent coughing.

"Alright Ace how about if I go and get your blee and bunny?"

As soon as the screen door shut behind John Dean dropped off the edge of the table. Landing on his backside Dean quickly got up and ran across the room to the screen door screaming.

"Daaaaaddddy! Daaaadddyyy!" Little fist hit on the door as hard as they could.

Mac got up and slowly approached the screaming child.

"Dean it's alright son." Dean spun around pressing up against the door.

The toddler started waving his arms in front of himself as if to ward Mac off.

Dean's voice was becoming weaker and his coughing was becoming worse.

" Nonononononononono mommydaddy mommydaddy."

"Dean?" Jumping at the unexpected voice he turned to see who had called him.

"Sammy!" Opening the door Sam scooped the child into his arms. Dean buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck sobbing pitifully.

**Let me know if a should continue or not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. If I didn't respond to your review personally I apologize because I think I might have forgotten a couple of people.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Unbetaed all mistakes belong to me.**

Sam scooped up his hysterical older brother and clutched him to his chest.

"Shh it's ok Dean its ok." Sam rubbed soothing circles on the small back.

"What the hell happened?" John asked, stomping into the kitchen.

The frightened child's body tensed even more in the youngest Winchesters arms.

"You're making it worse," Sam growled.

John sighed trying to reign in his temper.

Sam continued to rub his brothers back as he sat down and began to gently rock back and forth.

Walking over to the counter where he had left the bottle of whiskey John took off the top and took a long pull from the bottle.

Dean had screamed himself hoarse but Sam could still feel silent sobs wracking his body. Suddenly Sam's mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as he started to sing.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

After the first chorus the frantic sobbing had quieted by the end of the second the sobbing had stopped and Sam could hear the sound of fingers being sucked on.

Sam's face turned bright red when he realized all eyes were on him. Jim, Mac and even Bobby seemed to look strangely nostalgic. Caleb was smirking like he was slightly amused but his eyes were sad. John looked pissed off, sad, and tired.

"How's he doing?" John asked, sitting down and taking another long drink from the bottle

Dean's head came up and he looked over at his dad. Wiggling out of Sam's arms Dean toddled over to where John had laid his bunny and blanket on the table. Reaching up and grabbing them the little blond swiveled between his dad and brother.

The choice was made for him as large hands lifted him off the floor and placed him on the table in front of Mac.

Little eyes grew wide and fearful but he made no move to escape as Macland moved closer to him, instead clutching his bunny and blanket tight to his chest.

"Hi Dean, my names Mac, I'm a doctor and I just want to take a look at your neck ok?"

There was a slight flinch when the doctor's fingers touched the bruised skin.

"Good boy, you're doing great," Mac praised.

"I want you to check his ribs too. I checked them but I haven't bound them yet he's just so damn small."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Sam said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Nobody thinks you did," Bobby said, patting his arm comfortingly.

Caleb gently squeezed his neck.

"Sam had to do CPR after the ghost got a hold of Dean," John said, answering the unspoken question in the doctor's eyes.

Mac looked at John when Dean started to whimper softly as Ames was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Alright Ace let's get this shirt off." John made quick work of the buttons on the shirt and opened it to reveal a bruised chest and sternum.

Dean wiggled under the doctor's gentle palpations.

"Want mommy."

"Nothing's broken but I'm going to bind them so he'll be more comfortable."

John walked over to where Jim kept the first aid kit after setting the kit on the counter he reached down again and came up with another bottle of whiskey. John handed Mac the first aid kit and sat back down as Mac glared disapprovingly at him.

"Hey Johnny how about sharing that one," Caleb said, making give me motions with his hands.

After taking a drink John slid the bottle across the table.

"Caleb, it's not even noon yet," Mac said, disapprovingly.

Shrugging Caleb took a long drink.

"Don't be greedy boy," Bobby said, reaching for the bottle.

"Gentle men drowning the problem in alcohol isn't going to help us find a solution." The pastor looked at each man with piercing blue eyes.

Looking guilty Bobby hand the bottle back to John who took another drink.

"Start from the beginning Jonathan tell us everything that happened up in till you arrived here."

"We were hunting what we thought was some kind of spirit causing people to disappear in the woods of the Roosevelt State park. We got separated and when we found Dean again he was like this," John said, waving his hand at Dean who was still sitting on the table.

Sam's head snapped up and he was glaring at his dad's omission of facts.

"Last night we stopped at the Shell motel in some little back water town in Tennessee. I left the boys because we were running low on funds. The boys came and found me after the attack."

"Somehow Jonathan why do I get the feeling your living out a few pertinent details."

"You calling me a lair Ames?" Winchester turned an angry glare at his best friend.

'_He is lying Mac but I can't tell you the truth because then you'll find out that I hit Dean and that's what caused him to run off. It's all my fault.'_

"Hey Runt are you ok?" Lifting his face from his hands Sam looked up into Caleb's concerned face.

"M'fine."

Mac was about to say something else when the rumbling of a small stomach stopped him.

"Tummy," Dean giggled.

"When was the last time any of you have eaten?" Jim asked eyeing the weary trio.

"Supper last night but I'm not hungry."

"Me either," Sam said.

"John at the rate you're drinking if you don't get something on your stomach you're going to be in danger of alcohol poisoning."

"Want cheese!" Dean demanded.

Jim smiled remembering Sam used to say the same thing when he wanted grilled cheese.

"Three grilled cheese it is my boy," Jim said, as he went about preparing to make the sandwiches.

Dean crawled across the table to where Bobby had sat his cap. Picking it up he plopped it on his head giggling as it fell over his eyes.

"'Where's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Boo!" The grinning toddler shouted lifting the cap off of his eyes.

"Oh! You scared me," Bobby said, acting like he was frightened.

Laughing the little boy let the hat fall back over his eyes.

The mechanic continued to play with the little blond until Jim had the sandwiches ready.

After lunch it was decided that the Winchesters would go up stairs to rest. While the other hunters began to research Roosevelt State Park and the history of the motel the Winchesters had been staying a when Dean was attacked.

**I hope everyone has a happy and blessed Easter and if you don't celebrate Easter have a great weekend.**

**Don't forget to feed the monkeys. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers you all rock. **

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Unbetaed all mistakes belong to me.**

Caleb and Jim were researching the Shell motel while Mackland and Bobby researched

Roosevelt State Park.

Mac looked up from his research and looked over at Caleb. He was worried about his son he'd hardly spoken since the Winchesters arrival. Reaves face was carefully neutral but the erect way he sat and the tension in his shoulders betrayed his true emotions.

Mac really hated to ask because he already knew the answer but the father in him just had to ask.

"Are you ok son?"

The younger man glanced up from the computer printout he had been studying.

"Fine Why?"

"You just haven't said much I was wondering what you were thinking."

"What I'm thinking? I was just thinking my best friend has been turned into a toddler. But hey, something like that is perfectly normal in the fucked up life of the Winchesters."

Mac sighed deeply he knew how close Caleb was to the Winchesters especially Dean he couldn't imagine the effect this was having on his son.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Looking up Jim smiled at the small form holding on to the railing and making his way carefully down the stairs.

Sharpe green eyes studied the men sitting around the living room. A pungent odor permeated the air.

"Deuce, man I know you didn't," Caleb said, crinkling his nose.

"I'm afraid he did son."

"I guess I better clean you up before you get diaper rash. Sam would probably have a heart attack. Dude, you couldn't get yourself turned into a kid old enough to be potty trained let's go stinky," Caleb said, holding out a hand.

Taking one look at Caleb's out stretched hand Dean ran over and grabbed Bobby's leg.

"It's alright son," Bobby said, reaching down to pat Dean's back. "That's just Caleb he's my friend."

"Caub?"

"Yeah Caleb."

"I'm going to get a cookie," Reaves said.

"Tookie?"

"Yeah a peanut butter cookie."

"Penut utter tookie." Hopeful bright eyes looked up at Bobby.

"You'd better go with Caleb if you want a cookie." Taking a few steps forward Dean looked back uncertainly at Bobby.

"Go on." Singer made shooing motions with his hands.

"Oh Caleb, my boy, make sure to put that in one of the outside cans please."

The little blond followed Caleb uncertainly into to the kitchen. After rapidly changing the soiled diaper Caleb washed his hands and got two cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Fank you," Dean said, taking the cookie.

The toddler watched curiously as Caleb finished his cookie and then put on his coat.

"Where go?"

"I'm going to take your stinky diaper out. You wanna come with me?"

Instead of responding Dean toddled over to the door.

"Alright Deuce, let's get your jacket on. You don't have any shoes so I'll have to carry you."

The tot allowed Reaves to help him into his coat and then pick him up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was in the woods he spun in a circle looking for his dad and brother.

'_Dean, Dad where are you?'_

'_It's your fault Sammy.' _

'_Dad?' Sam jerked his head around to find John standing right beside him._

'_It's all your fault Sammy if you weren't such a brat Dean never would have run off.'_

'_Dad please I didn't mean to hit him.'_

'_But you did and now he's gone and he's not ever coming back.'_

'_No!'_

"No!" Sam sat up in bed gasping and reached for his age regressed brother who was lying in bed beside him. His chest tightened with panic when he only grasped empty air beside him.

"Dean? Dean!"

John jerk awake from an uneasy sleep at the sound of Sam's panicked yell. Untangling himself from the bed sheets John grabbed the gun sitting on his night stand and ran down the hall way to the room his boys shared.

Sam was on his hands and knees looking under the bed when his dad burst into the room.

"Dad is Dean in your room?"

"No"

"Dad I can't find him!"

The sound of pounding feet on the stairs had Jim, Mac, and Bobby on their feet and ready for trouble.

"Jonathan what's wrong?"

"Dean's gone," Sam said.

A collective sigh was released from the three other hunters.

"Caleb went to change Dean's diaper. But it seems like…"

Just then a rosy cheeked Dean burst through the kitchen door into the living room followed by Caleb.

"Daddy!"

Dean went running up to John holding his arms up. John scooped the little boy into his arms.

"God, Dean you about gave me a heart attack," John said, kissing the blond head.

"Neighs daddy."

"You saw the horses."

Dean smiled at his dad and his head bobbed up and down.

"We took a little walk."

Wiggling out of his father's arms Dean walked over to where his brother had collapsed into a chair and had his face covered.

"Funny," Dean said, smiling brightly, and pointing at Sam's wildly sticking up hair.

When that got no response Dean climbed into Sam's lap and pulled at his arms.

"You scared me," Sam said, dropping his hands from his face.

Cocking his head and studying the older boy for a minute the toddler stood up in Sam's lap and leaned in close to his face and fluttered his eyelashes against the preteen's cheek.

"Futter fie," Dean said, flopping down on his diapered backside.

"What?" Sam looked at John in question.

"Mommy," the little boy answered, looking around as if to catch sight of her.

"Mary used to do that to your brother she called them butterfly kisses."

Climbing off of Sam's lap Dean walked over to stare up at Jim.

Jim smiled warmly down at the child. Climbing up into Jim's lap Dean stared intently into his face.

"Gasses" A small finger darted out and touched Jim's glasses leaving a small finger print behind. "Eyes" The same small finger tried to snake its way around the glasses to poke Jim in the eye.

Jim gently grabbed the finger to keep it from poking him in the eye.

"Yes my boy, I have eyes and I'd like to keep them if you don't mind."

"Boo eyes."

"Yes I have blue eyes. What color are yours?" Without answering Dean climbed down and went to examine the books and papers lying on the coffee table.

"What?" Dean pointed to a picture of a demon in a book that had been left lying open.

"Nothing you need to know about," Mac said, shutting the book, revealing the article lying underneath.

Looking at the picture of the man on the article Dean burst into tears and ran to John.

"It's ok Ace, he's not going to hurt you again I promise. What did you find out about this bastard?"

"His name was Carl Mazingo he his wife and three children checked into the Shell motel this past summer. Housekeeping found them the following morning his wife and children strangled to death Mazingo hung himself. There haven't been any reported incidents in the room since then," Jim stated.

"I saw them." All eyes turned to look at Sam.

"You saw who son?"

"I saw his wife she was the one who tackled Mazingo so Dean and I could get away. When we were going across the street to the bar to look for dad I looked back at the room and there were three kids looking out the window at us."

"Where are they buried?"

"They were from Maine Johnny their buried in a cemetery up there."

"Have you found out what did this to Dean?"

"Not yet," Mac said.

"I'll leave in the morning. Sam you and Dean are going to stay here with Jim."

"I'm going with you," Caleb said.

**Ok not a whole lot went on in this chapter but I'm planning something big for the next one. I'm really not all that happy with this chapter but all things considered it's a big accomplishment that I got a chapter out at all.**

**Don't forget to feed the monkeys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

**I just don't have the words to thank all of you wonderful people for reading and reviewing. I never in a million years expected one of my stories to receive over a hundred reviews. Thank you so so much.**

**Now I just hope you don't hate me for what I did in this chapter. I begged the plot monkeys not to do it. But they hijacked my fingers and did it anyways.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Unbetaed all mistakes belong to me.**

Sam awoke to the feel of a small weight on his chest and stomach peeling his eyes open he found Dean curled up on top of him. A slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth Sam ran his fingers through his brother's hair. After last night's bath fiasco Sam was surprised Dean still trusted him because Sam wasn't sure that he trusted himself with his brother.

Insisting on giving his brother his bath Sam had grabbed the supplies and his brother before John had a chance too. All the way to the bathroom Sam had been expecting to hear heavy footsteps stomping behind and the feel of a heavy hand on his shoulder stopping him. The only thing Sam could figure was one of the other hunters must have held his dad back. The bathing part had been fairly easy, washing his hair had been more complicated there had been some screaming and some tears, but Dean's hair had gotten washed and he hadn't drowned so Sam considered it a success. He had just turned around for a second to grab a towel when he heard a loud crack and an earsplitting scream. Pivoting around quickly Sam found his brother sitting in the bathtub with blood pouring down his chin. His dad must have been standing right outside the door listening. Because he burst in just as the screaming started and shoved Sam out of the way. The oldest Winchester bundle the crying child in a towel and was out the door bellowing for Mac before Sam had time to register what happened. John stopped briefly on his way out the door to glare at Sam making it perfectly clear it was his fault. Feeling totally panicked and out of control Sam ran not knowing what else to do Dean and been hurt again and again it was all his fault. Caleb found him sitting on some bales of hay in the barn sometime later.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam was sitting on a bale of hay shivering in his still wet clothes from bathing Dean when he heard the barn door open.

"Hey Runt, you know Mac, Bobby and Jim were about ready to organize a search party to come looking for you."

Plopping down on the bale of hay next Sam, Caleb wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

Sam threw the blanket over his shoulders.

"You're going to caught pneumonia sitting here in the cold."

"You can't catch pneumonia from the cold it's an infection."

"Yeah, yeah little Einstein anyways what are you doing out here in the cold."

"Did I kill him?"

"Who?"

"Dean." Sam glared at the older man for the brief snort of laughter that had followed his comment.

"Deuce, is fine it didn't even require one stitch. Mac, put a couple of butterfly bandages on it."

"There was so much blood and he was screaming like he was dying." Sam gave a small shiver.

Reaves put the blanket back on his shoulders. This time he didn't throw it off but pulled it tighter around him like a protective cloak.

"Face and head wounds bleed like a bitch you know that."

"It shouldn't have happened I should have been more careful."

"Has anyone ever told you what happened the first time I bathed you?"

"No," Sam answered, his curiosity piqued.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this," Caleb groaned. "You were around the same age Deuce is now. Dean had a bad case of the flu and Johnny wanted to go on a hunt. It was a long weekend so Mac agreed for me to come play babysitter. I gave you Spaghetti O's for lunch and you were covered in them so I had to give you a bath.

Everything was fine until I tried to wash your hair you pitched a fit throwing yourself forward and slammed your head against the edge of the tub. Anyways you screamed Deuce screamed at me when he saw what happened and I tried to wrestle you into a diaper and clothes so I could take you to the hospital. We finally got to the hospital and they put one little stitch in. Deuce didn't speak to me for the rest of the weekend but by the next day you were running around like nothing had happened.

"There was so much blood." Sam ran a hand down his face.

"Naw, you bled more."

"Come on let's go in." Caleb bumped shoulders with Sam.

Sam felt the little head sift under his hand.

"Morning Sammy."

"Morning Dean. How's your chin?" Ignoring Sam's question Dean sat up on Sam's chest and rubbed his eyes with tiny fist.

"Hungey."

"Alright let's get a fresh diaper on you and get you dressed then we'll go see what pastor Jim is cooking."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jim dropped the boys off at the park across the street from the church. Jim planned on getting some paperwork done and then regardless of the fact that John was going to whave a fit get Dean a few age appropriate toys.

The man watched through his binoculars from across the park as the two boys went down the slide. The little one was laughing gleefully as he sat in his brother's lap and went down the slide. The little one was absolutely perfect for his latest clients. He looked to be around two years old, blond hair, green eyes, even though the clients had wanted blue eyes he was sure once they got a look at that angelic face eye color wouldn't really be an issue. The man briefly considered trying to track down another type of client who might be willing to pay more but decided against be greedy. His clients were paying good money for him to find them a son fitting their specifications. Turning his attention to the older boy the man tried to decide if it would be worth his wild to take both boys. The older boy was handsome and he was sure someone would pay good money for him. But right now he couldn't think of any clients who were looking for a boy his age. The problem with taking someone his age without having someone lined up to take him immediately was he would have to find somewhere to keep the kid. And that would mean either having to keep the kid restrained which could possibly damage him in some way and reduce his value or keep him sedated. No it wasn't worth it right now, but the little one would be his. He would wait as long as it took for the opportunity to present its self.

The man didn't have to wait for long forty-five minutes later Sam picked Dean up from the sandbox and went into the bathroom. Quickly the man crossed the playground and entered the bathroom. Upon entering he could see both pairs of feet in the stall and hear the boys talking. Stepping into the stall beside the boys he waited until he heard the toilet flush and saw the feet exit the stall. Removing a bottle and cloth from the inside of his coat pocket, he poured some liquid onto the cloth before flushing and stepping out of the stall. With lightening quick reflexes the man wrapped one arm around Sam's neck and placed the cloth over his nose and mouth.

Sam bucked and tried to fight the man over but he was to strong and the chloroform worked too quickly.

Lying Sam's unconscious body on the floor he turned his attentions to Dean who was huddled in the corner crying.

"Sssshhh, little one I'm not going to hurt you." Using the pad of his thumb the man wiped away the tears running down Dean's cheeks before placing the rag over his mouth and nose.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam's first conscious thought was who was playing the drums in his head. With great difficulty he pried his eyes open and his stomach flip flopped as the room did several quick rotations.

"What happened?" Sam groaned trying to sit up deciding that wasn't such a great idea he lay back on the cold tile floor. Blinking several times the youngest Winchester tried to orient himself to his surroundings. Suddenly everything came rushing back someone and used something to knock him out.

"Dean!" Sitting up to quickly Sam's stomach rebelled and he barely made it to his knees before throwing up in the sink.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jim glanced out the window of his office at the sound of squealing tires and blaring horns. He didn't know what a heartache attack felt like but he was pretty sure he was having one when he saw Sam Winchester staggering across the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**I'm so incredible sorry for taking so long to update. First it was finales that were stopping from writing and then my internet broke. It is still broken actually I just found out the local library will let me put my on jump drive in their computer.**

**To the reviewers I didn't respond to last time please please forgive me your reviews are just as important to me as everyone else's. Please review even if I can't respond I can pull up my e-mail on phone and read them and they make me happy. I could use some happy I could give you a whole long list if everything that's happened but I want.**

**Unbeta'd **

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

Running from his office and through the church like a pack of hell hounds was chasing him Jim Murphy reached Sam Winchester just as he was about to face plant in the middle of the road. Grabbing Sam around the waist Jim got him to the church steps where he helped him sit.

"Sam, are you with me, my boy?" The pastor gently cupped Sam's face and brought it up so Jim could see his eyes. Sam's pupils were dilated and the look on his face was absolutely devastated.

'_He's been drugged.'_

"What happened? Where's your brother?"

"I..I..I"

"Easy my boy nice and slow take your time." Even though Jim needed answers and he needed them now he knew pressuring Sam would do no good.

"Mm my fault he grabbed me from behind put a rag with something on it over my nose and mouth. I tried to fight but I couldn't I was so tried. Www when I woke up Dean was gone." Sam leaned against Jim's chest and dissolved into tears.

Jim gently rocked back and forth while rubbing Sam's back and giving him a few minutes to compose himself.

"Sam where did this happen at?"

"Bathroom"

"Did you get a look at the person who did this, maybe in the mirror?"

Sam blinked owlishly a few times before answering.

"No, I don't think so. It just happened so fast. Oh God Dean!"

"Alright my boy, I'm going to take you into my office and get you settled on the couch and then I'm going to go check things out." Jim stood and reached down to help Sam.

"NO!" Sam jerked away from the helping hand.

"I'm coming with you I've…I've hurt Dean so much. I want let him down again." Sam wobbled to his feet.

"Sam you can barely stand be reasonable."

The look on Sam's face made it clear that reasonable wasn't in his vocabulary right now.

"I'll crawl if I have too." Knowing the youngest Winchester meant what he said the pastor nodded in acceptance.

Putting a steadying hand on Sam shoulder the two hunters started across the street.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Two hours later Sam sat curled up on the couch in Jim's office with the throw from the back of the couch wrapped around him.

Jim sat behind his desk staring at the phone dreading the call he was going to have to make. He briefly considered calling the police but quickly dismissed the idea they would asked to many questions. Gathering his courage Jim dialed the familiar number from heart.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Making the phone call to John had been harder than Jim had thought. John's reaction had been predictable Jim had heard the squealing of tires as John slammed on the breaks and then reversed direction. The older man felt his own temper rise when John made it clear that he blamed Sam for Dean's disappearance. Looking over at the devastated boy sitting curled up on his couch staring blankly into space he told John as discreetly as possible that he needed to think carefully about who he unleashed his anger on.

The pastor made quick phone calls to Mac and Bobby promising to fill them in completely when they got back to the farm. Walking over to the couch Jim sat down next to Sam.

"Samuel my boy, can you look at me?"

Sam raised shattered eyes to look at the pastor.

"It's all my fault Dean's gone and it's all my fault." Sam sniffled as tears started to streak down his face.

"No" Large hands cupped his face. "It is not your fault none of this is."

"Yes it is! Dean watches out for me and takes care of me he never lets anything happen to me. And the one time he needs me I let him down. Dad he'll never forgive me not that he should. "

"Samuel you let me worry about your dad."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Jim, Mac, and Bobby were sitting around the kitchen table trying to decide on the best way to precede when they all heard the roar of the impala as it pulled up to the farm house.

John burst into the house ready to rip his youngest a new one. Caleb followed right on his heels and slammed into his back when John stopped abruptly as Sam came running up to him. Sam's face was a mask of pure anguish his hair was standing up in various different directions from him running his fingers through it.

"I'm ready"

"For what?"

"For whatever punishment you're going to give me."

"Just stay the hell away from me and you better hope that we find your brother alive and in one piece."

"Jonathan!" Jim and Mac snapped together.

Caleb shoved his way past John and wrapped an arm around Sam.

"Don't listen to him Runt he's being a bastard."

"You'd better watch yourself John Winchester or you're going to end up with a backside full of buckshot." Bobby had risen from his chair and was glaring at the oldest Winchester.

"Are you going to help me find my son or are you going to sit around coddling the one responsible for losing him."

"It's not his fault he's just a child," Jim said.

"He's not a child he's twelve years old he had one job and one job only keep his brother safe and he fucked it up."

Sam yanked away from Caleb and ran up the kitchen steps.

Caleb shot John a harsh glare before following Sam up the stairs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Thomas Calhoun was thankful to be getting rid of this kid he never knew it was possible for a child to scream for two days almost straight. He had finally bribed the kid with an endless supply of lollipops.

Thomas had Dean dressed in a red shirt and blue jean overalls with a dump truck on front. Calhoun had done his best to wipe all of the sticky off of Dean before taking him in to the room with his new parents.

Placing on a large smile Calhoun opened the door and stepped into the room.

The two people sitting in the chairs jumped up anxiously from the chairs they were sitting on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tisdale I'd like you to meet your son."

"Oh my God he's beautiful," Mrs. Tisdale said, rushing forward.

Dean whimpered and hid his face.

"He's a little bit shy but he loves lollipops if he starts getting whiny just give him one of these and it'll quite him right down." Thomas held out a bag of lollipops to Mrs. Tisdale.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean lay in his new race car bed that night wondering where his real mommy and daddy were. He missed them and he missed his Sammy too.

**I'll try to get the next chapter out this weekend but I make no promises.**

**Please don't forget to feed the poor starving monkeys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

**I am continually amazed at the support I receive for this story thank you so much.**

**Is anybody else holding their breath waiting on the finale tonight? I'm going to be sitting on my bed with a box of tissue and squeezing the stuffing out of my pink stuffed dog.**

**The good Lord willing and the crick don't raise I'm going to get my internet service fixed tomorrow.**

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

Caleb ran a hand down his tired face the stubble there reminded him it had been three days since the last time he shaved. John had had them moving at a break neck pace for two weeks. Not that he didn't understand the urgency because he did, the sooner they found little Dean the sooner they could kick whoever's ass was responsible for his disappearance. Then they could get back to the real problem finding away to turn little Dean back into Deuce.

Ordinarily Caleb would have just found a place that would deliver the pizza to the motel. But he needed some fresh air to clear his head. John Winchester had been a heavy drinker for as long as he had known him. But the last three days he had been getting drunk earlier and earlier. Today he hadn't even gotten out of bed except to move across the room to get another bottle of alcohol. Not only was today exactly two weeks since Dean and disappeared, and they were no closer to finding him than they were two weeks ago, but today was Dean's seventeenth birthday.

Reaves had been calling daily to check on Sam. The kid wasn't doing well Jim had told him Sam wasn't sleeping and he was barely eating. When Caleb talked to him last night the boy had been reduced to one word answers. Any questions requiring more than one word were ignored the silence from the usually chatty preteen torn at Caleb's heart. The younger man truly wanted to throttle his mentor for the guilt he had heaped on his youngest shoulders. The kid had been drugged for God's sakes. Sam wasn't used to the responsibility of watching out for another person. He was the baby of the family the one everyone else watched out for and protected. Not that Caleb didn't think Sam was capable of handling that kind of responsibility it just took some getting used to as he knew from personal experience. Caleb wanted nothing more than to get the pizza and fall head first into a bottle of whiskey and not resurface until morning. The dark haired man was pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his shirt sleeve.

Looking down he found a child of about six smiling back at him. The little boy had dark brown hair, a round face, chubby cheeks, big brown puppy dog eye, and he was missing his two front teeth. He looked a lot like Sammy had at that age.

"Here" The kid shoved a napkin into Reaves hand and walked away.

Glancing down at it all the color drained from Caleb's face. Quickly scanning the restaurant he found the boy standing a couple of feet away with a couple of more kids and their parents.

"Hey kid" The psychic grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" An angry looking woman asked pulling the child out of the hunters grasp. She looked enough like the boy that Caleb figured she must be his mother.

"Look I'm sorry it's just my nephew has been missing for two weeks. And your son just walked up and handed me this note."

Caleb handed the woman the napkin.

"You should call the police."

"I will I just need to know who gave him this napkin." The boy's mother knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Charlie, listen to mommy this is very very important baby. Who gave you this note?"

"I don't know some man."

Caleb knelt down next to Charlie as he searched the kids mind.

"Charlie, this is a bad man he took my nephew. Do you remember what he looks like? Did he say anything to you?"

"He wasn't a bad man he was a good man."

"Honey, how do you know that?"

"I don't know I just do. I don't remember what he looks like but he gave me the note and told me to give it to you. He said that if you asked to tell you that he was a friend of Deuce's and he wants to help."

"Deuce, he said Deuce?

"Uhuh, I remember because it's a funny name.

"Look around do you see him anywhere?"

"No, he left after he gave me the note."

"Alright thanks for your help Charlie," Caleb said, as he stood up.

Both of the elder Winchesters would have shot Reaves if they had seen the way he drove their baby back to the motel.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Caleb threw the motel room door open so hard it slammed into the wall causing John to levitate off the bed.

"What the hell Junior?" John slurred drunkenly blinking rapidly trying to clear his blurry vision.

"Get your good for nothing lazy drunken ass off the bed I know where Deuce is." Caleb was hurrying around the room throwing things into his duffle.

"Wait a minute you know where Dean is?" John's alcohol soaked brain was trying to process the information while the younger hunters rapid movements were making him dizzy.

"Here" Caleb threw the note at the drunken man as he rushed out the door to load up the car.

It took several hard blinks before the wiggles and the squiggles on the napkin would hold still and form words. It took another couple of minutes for the words to sink in.

Swinging his feet to the floor the oldest Winchester sat up.

"This says we'll find Dean in the parking lot of Books a Million in northeast Columbia South Carolina at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon." John sounded more sober than he had in days.

"Yeah I know we're in North Carolina so we need to move our asses."

"Give me hand." Caleb grabbed John's extended hand and pulled him to his feet.

John had his duffle packed in five minutes and was heading out the door when Caleb doubled back.

"What are you doing?" John growled.

Without answering he picked up the trashcan sitting by the table checked it for extra trash bags and walked out the door.

"What's that for?" John asked as he climbed in to the passenger seat. He was drunk too drunk to drive and he wasn't willing to risk getting in a wreck just when they finally had a lead on where Dean was.

Caleb slid into the driver's seat and thrust the can in John's lap.

"It's for you when your body decides to expel all that alcohol you've been pouring down your throat the last couple of days."

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN

John and Caleb arrived at the parking lot of the bookstore two hours early. Both men felt and looked like crap neither had slept. But their eyes where sharp and their nerves were on a razor thin edge.

Two sets of trained eyes spotted the blond toddler darting through the cars at the same time. Passenger and driver's side doors of the impala flew open at the same time.

"Dean!" The tot stopped and looked at John for a second before a huge grin broke out on his face and he ran into his daddy's open arms.

"Daddy!" John scooped his child up in a bear hug squeezing him has tight as he dared.

If the circumstances had been different Caleb would have found the outfit Dean was wearing amusing. Dean was dressed in a one piece blue outfit with embroidered teddy bears going across the front.

"Brandon! Brandon where are you?" A tall pretty blond woman dressed in an expensive blouse and skirt came rushing from in between the parked cars.

"Thank you so much for catching him he just got away from me. He doesn't usually run away like that. Say bye bye to the nice man Brandon." She held out her arms for the child.

Dean's arms tightened around John's neck as John tightened his grip on the boy.

"It's alright Ace I got'cha." John rubbed his sons back and placed a kiss on his blond head.

"Brandon" Caleb snorted as he walked up to stand beside John.

"Look I don't know who you are but if you don't give me my son I'll call the police."

"Are you sure you want to involve the police. You know as well as I do that this isn't your kid," Caleb said.

Dean was still clinging tightly to John's neck his face borrowed in John's shoulder.

A sly smile twisted her face and her blue eyes became icy.

"I have documentation proving that Brandon's mine. Do you?"

"Lady you really don't want to get into a pissing contest with me because you'll lose," John growled.

**I've never done this before but a lot of you have asked for some sweet moments between little and varies characters. I have a couple of ideas but I would love to hear yours I'm sure all of you have wonderful ideas. So please pm me or let me know in your review. **

**Don't forget to feed the monkeys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

**You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews they mean the world to me.**

**My internet is back up and running so I promise I will try to respond to all of your reviews personally.**

**Unbeta'd**

**Not mine.**

The women curled up her lip into a snarl.

"We adopted him we have the legal documentation. He doesn't look anything like you. And besides…"She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she examined John and Caleb.

"Obviously you're not fit to be a parent and any judge in their right mind would agree with me."

"If you try to take my son away again there's nowhere on this planet that I want hunt you down."

"Are you threatening me?"

"It's not a threat it's a promise." John's voice was low and dangerous.

"Well I guess the police will just have to add death threat to the charges when I call them." She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket.

"I don't think so." Caleb knocked the phone from her hand in one swift movement.

"Get in the car we're going for a ride." John opened the rear passenger side door.

"What's to stop me from causing a big scene?" John pull the gun from the waist band of his pants not caring at that point if anyone saw and pressed it hard in to her stomach.

"Your jail time just keeps getting longer and longer," she sneered, as she slide into the back seat.

"Here Kid hold Ace while I drive." The oldest Winchester placed a kiss on his sons head before handing him to Reaves.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The tension in the car was palpable as John drove the back roads taking them further and further from civilization. Dean sat sedately in Caleb's lap until John finally stopped the car thirty miles outside of town. As soon as Caleb released the seat belt Dean stood and crossed the seat where he stood up in John's lap and took his face in his hands.

"My missed daddy my wuv daddy." Dean planted a wet sloppy kiss on John's cheek.

John's throat constricted and his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Where mommy?"

"I'm right here baby come to mommy." The blond stretched her arms out over the back seat.

"No! Not mommy!" Dean screamed pointing an accusing finger.

"That's right Ace that's not mommy." John didn't want this woman to know any of their names or anything else about them.

"Brandon William Tisdale come here right now!"

"Not Bandon I De."

"Where my Sammy? Want my Sammy."

"He's waiting at home for you," Caleb answered.

"I misses you," Dean said, looking at the younger hunter. Dean blew him a kiss and then snuggled against John's chest.

"Look Mrs. Tisdale right? Can't you see how much he loves his dad and his dad loves him?" Reaves asked trying to reason with the woman.

"What is it? You didn't give you enough money? I can pay you twenty thousand a piece that should be more than enough."

John turned so he was face to face with Mrs. Tisdale his face red as he clutched Dean to his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you this isn't about money my boy was taken and I'm taken him back. Now this is what's going to happen you're going to tell me who took my kid…"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Listen to me you bitch I'll…"

"You'll what?" Mrs. Tisdale interrupted smugly.

"Relax I have everything we need." Caleb tapped his head with his finger.

"'You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright Junior get some rope from the trunk then walk Mrs. Tisdale about a mile into the woods. Tie her to a tree make sure she can get loose but I want her to have to work for it."

"It'll be my pleasure." Getting out of the passenger side Caleb opened the back door and motioned with his gun at the woman.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was three o'clock in the morning when the sleek black muscle car roared up to the farm.

Sam came flying out of the door before the car even came to a complete halt. Jim was right behind him.

John got out of the car cradling a sleeping Dean to his chest. John had kept Dean's blanket and bunny in the trunk of the car even in his sleep Dean was clutching them desperately to his chest.

"Thank God." Jim said taking in the sight of the sleeping baby.

"Is he ok?" Sam was staring intently at his brother.

"He's fine," John answered icily, pushing past his youngest.

John went straight up the kitchen stairs to put Dean to bed. While Caleb sat down at the kitchen table and put his face in his hands.

"Are you alright my boy?" The pastor placed his hand on the dark haired hunters shoulder.

"I'm fine Jim…" Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tired." The emotions pushing in on him from all three Winchesters was wearing at his already battered defenses.

Reaves and Winchester had gotten into several verbal altercations over John's insistence on blaming Sam for what had happened. John couldn't see past his own anger and fear to see how the situation was affecting anyone else.

Caleb had tried to read Dean's mind but babies and small children's minds were difficult to read. They thought mostly in pictures, sights, sounds, and smells. The few words that were in their thoughts were disjointed and confusing. But the one thing he was positive of was that Dean was going to need his dad and his brother if he was going to get over what happened.

"How are you doing Sammy?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders looking dejected.

"Alright my boys, it's late let's just all go to bed and we'll start fresh in the morning.

Caleb swayed slightly as he reached his feet. Jim cupped the young hunters elbow and turned questioning blue eyes to him.

"I'm fine; it's been a hard two weeks. I just need a nights rest in my bed."

That confession showed Murphy how turely worn down the young man's defenses were.

When Sam got to the room he shared with his brother he found John sitting on the edge of Dean's bed rubbing the sleeping little boys back.

"Night dad." John left the room without glancing at Sam.

Stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers Sam crawled into bed with his brother. Seeking comfort in is presence as he had so many times before.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

The sky was just turning from black to gray when Dean sat up screaming.

"Dean what's wrong?" Latching on to his shaggy haired brother the two year old seem to calm for just a second. After looking around the room Dean began to scream loudly for his dad.

The sound of feet could be heard thundering down the hallway as John came busting through the door with his gun drawn.

Caleb came rushing through the connecting bathroom door at the same time.

The amount of panic and terror rolling off the youngest Winchester caused the psychic to stagger back a step.

"Daddy!" Dean grabbed a hold of John and then his head swiveled back to make sure Sam was still insight.

"My Sammy" A small hand reached out to Sam.

After a few minutes of Dean not allowing John to take him from the room or leave the room by himself John was fed up.

"Dammit Dean this is ridiculous. Who do you want me or Sam?"

The little freckled face swiveled between the two most important people in his life.

"Don't you dare make him choose between the two of you!"

Caleb's sharp voice from the doorway had Dean jumping and whimpering into John's chest.

"He needs both of you."

"So what am I suppose to do?" The look on his protégé's face made it clear that John should know what needed to be done.

"Sam get into the bed and scoot over as far as you can. You're next Ace." John sat Dean on the bed and he crawled into Sam's waiting arms. Snuggling up against Sam's chest expectant green eyes watched his dad.

Sighing John lay down on his side facing his boys.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN

John woke up several hours later with a terrible crick in his neck. Sam stirred beside him and a blond head poked up from in between them.

"Good mornin Daddy, Good mornin Sammy."

Stretching the kinks out of his muscles John slid off the bed.

"No go daddy."

"Dean I have to take a shower."

"No!" Big green eyes swelled with tears.

John sat back down on the bed and rubbed his face.

Smiling little Dean hugged his daddy and then Sammy.

John changed and dressed the littlest member of his family while Sam got dressed. The bathroom door had to be left open while Sam took care of business and brushed his teeth. Dean ran back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom to make sure that neither one escaped. When Sam was finished the three Winchesters went into John's room Sam sat on his dad's bed with his back to John as he dressed. Dean was bouncing up and down on the bed happily holding his blanket and bunny.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When the three Winchesters walked into the kitchen they found Jim, Mac, and Caleb sitting around the table.

"How's he doing?" Mac asked.

Taking in the other three men the toddler started crying.

"How do you think?

**Please feed the monkeys on your way out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Love you all.**

**Ok please don't hate me I know I promised reconciliation in this chapter but. (Hides face in shame.) I'm sorry it didn't happen. First thawing out a frosty John is harder than I thought. He insisted on another big fight and then Pastor Jim had to get into the middle of it. I'm so so sorry please don't hate me.**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Yad yad yad **

Dean threw a fit when John tried to put him in the high chair. The little boy paced back and forth between his dad and brother only eating when they handed him a piece of food.

He carefully avoided the other men frowning when they talked to him.

"Look at him I can't just sit around and do nothing. I'm going to go back to the park and find what did this so we can change him back." John pushed his chair away from the table standing up.

Mac was getting ready to speak up when the sound of Sam slamming his hands on the table startled everyone.

"Go head and leave you selfish bastard that's all you know how to do. We don't need you I can take Dean."

The silence in the room was electric. John's face turned red and his mouth worked but no sound came out.

"You ungrateful little son of a bitch after everything I've done for you!" John roared.

"What have you ever done for me?!"

"STOP IT!" The warring Winchesters heads snapped around in surprise. The Guardian hardly ever raised his voice and never at one of 'his boys'.

"Look, look at what you two have done." Jim pointed to the corner were Dean was huddled in the crying.

Sam rushed over to his brother only to have Dean start to kick and scream and hit him with tiny fist when he tried to pick him up.

Reluctantly Sam set his brother down. Dean ran back to the corner and pulled his knees to his chest.

John knelt down in front of his child.

"Hey Ace, come here."

!

"No! no! no!"

"Jonathan, Samuel I need to speak to you in my study." Both John and Sam recognized it for the order it was.

"What about Dean?" Sam asked looking worriedly at his brother.

"We'll watch him," Mac promised.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John met the older man's glare unflinchingly while Sam squirmed self consciously in his chair.

Sam was honestly a little frightened of the pastor at the moment he had never seen the man look so angry not even at one of the stunts Dean and Caleb pulled.

"I hope you two are ashamed of yourselves because I have never been more ashamed of you." Jim held up a finger to forestall the argument that he could see brewing in John's eyes.

"Samuel, I understand your distress but I will not tolerate you being so disrespectful to your father. Regardless of how strongly you may disagree with him, he is still your father and you will show him respect."

Sam was staring down at his shoes and nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. He was desperately wishing his hair was still long enough to cover his eyes so the two men wouldn't see how close he was to crying.

"Your dad really does do the best he can," Jim's voice had softened significantly. "Samuel you may leave now I want to talk to your father alone."

"Yes sir." Sam kept his head down as he left the office.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The tears had started streaming down Sam's face as soon as he left the study. The preteen planned to pack his duffle and slip quietly out of the house. He was nothing but a screw up and his family would be better off without. His dad and brother hated him, Pastor Jim was royally pissed at him and he was pretty sure that Mac, Caleb, and Bobby would hate him too for the way he had hurt Dean.

Sam was surprised and embarrassed when he ran into Dean and Caleb coming out of the bedroom. He quickly wiped at his face hoping nobody noticed.

"Why cry?" Dean turned huge green eyes to look up at his brother.

"I'm not crying," Sam sniffed.

The littlest Winchester examined his now older brother for a few minutes.

"Here" Dean held out his bunny and blanket.

"No Dean, I can't take these there yours."

"Make better. No more cry." The two year old insistently shoved the items at his brother.

"Oh God, Dean." Sam gently moved his brother out of the way so he could get into the room. Crossing the room Sam flopped down on the bed crying.

'_This is so wrong I should be taking care of Dean and he's trying to give me his favorite things in the world so I'll feel better.'_

The little boy looked up at the big hunter standing next to him questioningly. Caleb scooped him up and whispered in his ear. When he finished he crossed the room and set him next to his brother.

"You remember what to say?"

"Me fogive you asshole."

Caleb let out a short bark of laughter and Sam's head popped up to look at his brother.

"Close enough Deuce, close enough."

"You told him to call me an asshole?" Sam was looking at the other man indignantly.

"I told him to tell you he forgave you for being an asshole. But hey what he said works too."

"Wide horsey?" Hopeful green eyes turned to look at Caleb.

"Yeah let's go."

"Sammy come." Dean grabbed Sam's hand.

Sam turned the little boy around to face him.

"Dean, you're not mad at me?"

"No mad Sammy. Ove my Sammy." The little blond threw his arms around his dark headed brother's neck.

"I love you too Dean."

After placing a sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek Dean pulled away and looked at him.

"Where daddy?"

"He's talking to Pastor Jim."

"I'd love to be a fly on that wall," Caleb said and smirked.

"Yeah I'm surprised we can't hear them up here."

"Horsey, horsey, horsey," Dean demanded, bouncing on the bed.

**I need some help I can't decide should I write the scene with John and Pastor Jim? Or should I just have him come out to the stable and try to act civilized?**

**Please let me know what you want to see. Because I'm really not sure which to write if I have to decide all by myself you'll probably be waiting awhile. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

**Was this quick enough Sammygirl1963?**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to answer my question. To those of you who didn't want the scene between Jim and John I apologize. I try to do things democratically and more people wanted to see it then not.**

**Honestly this is not how I had these chapter planed out. When I started writing it just kind of took on a life of its own. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't picture Jim as a screamer. I hope no one is disappointed.**

**Warning there is enough angst in this chapter to sink the freaking Titanic. **

**See chapter 1 for all disclaimers and stuff.**

"Do you love Samuel, Jonathan?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?"

"A very simple one but also a very serious one."

"You know I do."

John stared into the other man's hard blue gaze.

"Have you really looked at the boy?"

"Sam's, fine I'm wasting valuable time." John headed for the door of the study he was reaching for the knob when Jim's voice stopped him.

"If you walk out that door you will lose your position as Knight and you boys will be placed where you will never see them again."

The Guardian's voice was hard as granite.

The Knight whirled around fast enough to make the average man dizzy.

"If you try to take my boys…"

"You'll kill me? You're welcome to try and if by some miracle you did succeed you wouldn't last a month and your boys still wouldn't be with you."

"Mac would never agree to something like this."

"Mackland and I are in complete agreement on this situation. Believe me it gives me no pleasure to have to give you this ultimatum."

"For fucks sake! What the fuck do you want from me?" John collapsed into the chair in front of Jim's desk running his fingers through his hair.

This wasn't the reaction the pastor had been expecting. He'd expected a lot more cussing, maybe some throwing of objects, and maybe even for John to storm out of the office. Jim had no intention of carrying out any of his threats this was an intervention of sorts. Murphy just wanted to get the stubborn mans attention. He knew Mackland was standing right outside the door ready to intervene if necessary. Of all the scenarios Jim had played out in his head he never expected John to collapse into the chair looking like the scared lost man that had showed up on his doorstep so many years ago.

"I want you to stop behaving like an obsessed jackass and start acting like a father."

The broken man turned pained hazel eyes to his friend.

"I…I'm not sure I know how too." The confession was barely more than a whisper. "I'm just trying to keep them safe. I wouldn't want to live if something happened to them. Before Mary… it was so easy to just sit back and enjoy watching Dean be a child and Sammy was the cutest little roly-poly baby. But after when I looked at them all I could see were two more venerable innocents that the demon could take away from me in the blink of an eye. And I can't lose my boys. I just want to keep them safe."

Jim was floored he had never heard John speak so openly and honestly. It took all of his skill to keep the stunned look off his face.

"That's all very honorable but somewhere along the way you lost sight of what was really important. You may have kept them safe taught them how to kill almost every nasty thing out there. But the boys lost their father and that is what they both need desperately right now. Before you interrupt let me finish. I know how upset you were by Dean's kidnapping. You dealt with it by going after the people responsible for taking Dean. While Sam was left here to worry himself sick about his brother. And he did, do you know how close Mackland came to admitting Samuel to the hospital and having a feeding tube inserted. The boy stopped eating ,he stopped sleeping, he stopped talking. The longer Dean was gone the worse it got. Jonathan I need you to look at me."

John was staring over Jim's shoulder at a place on the wall.

With a heavy sigh John looked at his friend.

"Samuel was dying if Dean hadn't been found I have no doubt that he would have just given up and died. You would have lost both your boys because you couldn't find it in yourself to forgive Samuel. I'm warning you now you're still going to lose Sam if you can't forgive him."

The study was silent for the next few minutes while John digested what he had been told.

"No, no you're wrong Sam's a strong kid he would have been fine." The eldest Winchesters voice held a confidence that didn't reach his eyes.

"You're right Sam is an extraordinarily strong boy. But much of his strength comes from his brother. With Dean missing and Sam's believe that you hate him he saw no reason to go on."

John buried his face in his hands.

Jim watched silently as the other man's shoulder shook in silent sobs. The pastor stood up and walked over to his cabinet were he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.

John wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and die. His youngest thought he hated him, his oldest had been turned into a toddler and he was sitting here crying like a baby. Winchester couldn't imagine anything more pathetic than him right now. He was so tired both physically and emotionally he couldn't hold it together anymore. John felt a box of tissues placed in his lap.

After pulling himself together John looked up to see a shot of whiskey sitting on the edge of the desk. Without thinking John grabbed the glass and downed it.

" Sammy is so precious he's the last thing Mary gave me. What should I do I'm just so tired."

"I know you are and so is Samuel you both need to take a couple of days to catch your breath. Dean needs for his father and brother to be able to be in the same room for more than a minute without screaming at each other."

"Evil doesn't take a couple of days to catch its breath. You know that Jim."

"True but evil isn't in danger of losing its family. There are other hunters you're not responsible for saving the world but you are responsible for those boys. Right now you need to find Samuel and make amends."

"What if I've already lost him?"

"For everyone's sake I'll say a prayer"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

When John entered the barn the boys back was to him. Even though he couldn't hear what was being said he watched as Sam's hand pointed to different parts of the saddle explaining them too his brother.

Caleb seemed to sense the man and he turned around to send a harsh glare his way.

Sam turned around and froze when his saw his dad standing in the doorway to the barn.

"Hi daddy!" Dean shouted gleefully and started squirming trying to get out of  
Sam's arms.

Reluctantly he released his brother so he could run to their dad.

John caught the blond projectile and swung him in to the air.

"Hey Ace, what'cha doing?"

"Wide horsey"

Sam had been trying to sneak out the other barn door but was caught when Dean turned to look at the horse.

"Sammy! No go!"

"Dean, I don't… I can't." Sam's voice was cracking as he struggled to keep it together.

"No cry I ove you."

That was all it took for Sam's façade to crumble. The boy sunk to his knees as sobs racked his body.

Huge green eyes turned to look at their dad.

"Sammy cry. Make better."

Dean's eyes were so full of innocence and the belief that daddy could make it all better. It was like another knife being driven deep into John's already battered and broken heart.

The man who was a master at weapons and hand to hand combat, one of the best hunters around was at a loss as to help his hurting son.

"Make better!" Dean demanded small fist pounding on his chest.

Winchesters fist instinct was to yell at Sam to get up off the ground and suck it up. But it was that kind of mentality that had gotten them into this situation to begin with. His second was just to walk away and leave Sammy to pull it together. But he knew that if he walked away now he would lose his youngest son forever.

After seemingly endless minutes of internal debate John knelt down and wrapped his arms around Sam.

At first Sam tensed refusing to relax in his father's arms. Instead of letting go John held on tighter and started rocking. Finally Sam began to relax melting against John like ice cream.

Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam's neck and was patting his back.

Completely overwhelmed by the emotions pouring off the Winchesters Caleb stepped outside to give them private moment.

John continued sitting on the floor of the barn holding and rocking his boys.

**My bags are packed should I run for the hills.**

**Don't forget to feed the monkeys on the way out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

Time had no meaning as John sat holding his son's. Finally he heard the deep even breathing that told him that Sammy had fallen asleep. The oldest Winchester carefully shifted so that he was leaning against a stable door, and then carefully arranged Sam so his head was resting on his chest. Dean was curled up on his stomach with on tiny hand fisted in his brothers' shirt. John rested his head against the stall door God but he was tired. Deciding that he would rest for just a few minutes John closed his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John woke up sometime later with a terrible crick in his neck. With Sam lying against his right arm it wasn't just asleep in was in a coma. But the boy looked so peaceful his father found he didn't have the heart to wake him. Looking down at his stomach where Dean was sleeping John saw a pair of bright green eyes looking up at him.

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, Ace."

Dean scooted up on John until he was in Sam's face. Leaning forward the toddler placed a kiss on his brother's cheek.

Sam moaned and shifted away from the wet sloppiness that was his brother's kiss.

Dark eyelashes fluttered and bleary hazel eyes appeared.

'_How did I end up lying on dads chest? I was in the barn with Caleb and Dean. Caleb was finishing saddling up the horse when… Oh crap Dad came in and I started bawling like a baby. _

"Sammy wanna pay." Dean was bouncing up and down on dad's stomach.

"In a minute Dean. Dad?" Sam straightened up so he was leaning on dad any more.

"Yeah kiddo?" Sammy spotted a wet spot on his dad's shirt.

"Sorry," Sam said, pointing to the spot.

The oldest Winchester followed his sons' finger.

"It'll dry." Sam knew that was as close to an apology as he was going to get from dad.

"I'm hungry what about you boys?"

For the first time in over two weeks Sam really did feel hungry.

"Yeah I am. What about you Dean?"

"Pay?"

"After we eat, Ace."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

All conversation stopped when the three Winchesters walked into the kitchen.

"Are we too late for lunch, Jim?"

"No of course we haven't eaten either, what would you gentle men like to eat."

"Chick chick!" Dean hollered.

"I believe I have some leftover chicken in the refrigerator." Jim smiled fondly at the child as he went to the refrigerator.

"You're in luck, my boy." Jim pulled a large platter of chicken out.

Dean happily climbed up in an empty chair.

As the family was eating Jim looked at John.

"We were talking and since we missed Dean's birthday we've decided that we shall make up for that by having a party tomorrow."

" Me brifday party?" Dean was looking at the older man eyes shining bright.

"Yes, Dean, would you like that?"

"What brifday party?"

Caleb leaned across the table and touched Dean's arm.

"Trust me you'll like it you'll get presents." Dean cocked his head and looked at Caleb then broke into a big smile.

"Ok"

"Jim, don't this isn't necessary Dean's fine he doesn't need anything."

Raising silver eyebrows the Guardian studied the younger man.

"I wasn't asking your permission, Jonathan. Dean, will have a birthday party with cake, ice cream, and presents. You are of course invited but it is your choice rather or not you attend."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Once again both John and Sam found themselves squeezed into the same bed with a two year old sleeping in between with his hands fisted in their shirts.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean had run down the stairs and into the kitchen ahead of his dad and brother. The little boys' excited squeal had the two older Winchesters picking up the pace.

A huge smile was on Dean's face as he looked up at the ceiling were dozens of brightly colored balloons floated.

"Baoons, Baoons, Daddy, Sammy." He was jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"You like it, Ace?" Bobby asked holding a gift bag.

Never taking his eyes off the ceiling little blond nodded.

"Want baoon daddy. Pwees."

"Alright bud." John reached up grabbed a hand full of balloons and handed them to his son.

Squealing with delight Dean turned towards Sammy.

"Baoons Sammy, baoons." Sam smiled showing his dimples for the first time in a long time.

"I see, buddy, I see."

"Hey Ace, do you want to see what I have in this bag?"

Dean ran over to Bobby looking up at him with large expectant eyes.

"Go head kiddo." Dean took the bag threw the tissue paper on the floor until he reached the present.

Grinning the birthday boy pulled out a child sized Red Sox ball cap.

"Fank you." Dean threw himself against Bobby's legs and gave him a big squeeze.

"Thought you might want to wear it when we go to the aquarium today."

The mechanic adjusted the hat so hit fit before placing it on the little head.

Confused little green eyes peered up at him from under the bill of the cap.

"You'll it Dean, theirs all kinda brightly colored fish and there's an underwater tunnel you can walk through and the fish are swimming over your head," Sam explained, scoop

ing him up.

"Put him in his chair please, Samuel his birthday pancakes are ready."

To everyone's surprise Dean allowed himself to be put in the high chair.

Jim placed several animal shaped pancakes on the tray.

Sam smiled as his brother bounced excitedly in his highchair. He had forgotten about the animal shaped pancakes Pastor Jim used to make for birthdays.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual and I stopped at an odd place. But as long as the monkeys behave the next chapter should be hopefully (crosses fingers and toes)**

**a relaxing day at the aquarium. **

**Don't forget to feed the monkeys. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Let's just say my monkeys have not been behaving themselves. This chapter is not what I had hoped it would be so I hope no one is disappointed.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken time to review you make my day bright.**

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

John lay in the bed next to his two sleeping sons. Because of Dean's insistence that the three of hem sleep in the same bed John had pushed the two twin beds together so there would be a little more wiggle room. It had been a nice week John felt closer to his sons than he had in years. Maybe the closest he had ever been with Sam.

The trip to the aquarium had been a great success. Dean had been amazed by all the different fish. The toddler's enthusiasm had been contagious. John found himself smiling more than he had in years. Caleb who had always had a hard time refusing Dean anything had brought the birthday boy a large stuffed sea turtle which now resided at the foot of the bed.

After a two hour nap it was time for the birthday party. The party started with pizza much to everyone's surprise the two year old ate two whole pieces. Once the sauce was wiped from the wriggle child he was taken into the living room to open presents. The squeal Dean let out when Mac handed him a wrapped present nearly busted their eardrums. Sam sitting on the floor beside his brother helped him open the package. Once the present was unwrapped Dean began pulling at the zippers of the bag that held the alphabet blocks that he had been given. Removing his pocket knife Sam cut the hard plastic ring that was holding the zippers together. Soon the little guy had the whole room chuckling as he built towers and knocked them down laughing like it was the funniest thing on earth. Dean only stopped when Jim set another package down in front of him. Finding several age appropriate puzzles Dean quickly dumped them out on the coffee table. Sam was sorting puzzle pieces when Caleb announced that it was time for his present. John suppressed a groan when he saw the motorized toy jeep sitting in the barn. An hour and half and several smashed toes later Jim announced it was time for cake.

Green eyes widened when the Cookie Monster cake was placed on the table. After they sang Happy Birthday Dean clapped his hands and happily said 'Again'. Four encore performances of 'Happy Birthday' later the cake was cut. Dean promptly ate the icing off his piece of cake smeared the sticky substance ear to ear and in his hair. Even though he would never admit it John would be eternal grateful that Jim and Mac had been taking pictures.

The rest of the week had been spent picnicking, fishing, playing games and just spending time together as a family. The oldest Winchester hated to admit it but he had forgotten what it was like to just be a dad to his boys instead of a drill sergeant.

Now that Bobby, Mac, and Caleb had left John was beginning to feel the need to get on the road. Even though some of Macs FBI contacts were taking care of the kidnapping and illegal adoption ring John was still itching to pay those bastards a visit. And he still had to find whatever had changed Dean into a toddler. The truth was John really missed the teenage Dean. He was his ace in the hole, his right hand man, one of the few people John trusted to have his and Sammy's back.

SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam was floating somewhere in-between sleep and wakefulness when the sound of a child crying pulled him the rest of the way up.

"Dean what's wrong buddy?" Sam picked his brother up and cringed at the heat he felt coming off of him.

"What's wrong?" John asked, rising up on one elbow.

"He's burning up." Sam was gently rocking back and forth whispering words of comfort. Suddenly Deans back arched he gagged and then began vomiting down the front of Sam's shirt.

"Looks like Jim's spaghetti didn't set to well." John reached out and placed a palm on Dean's forehead and then took from Sam.

"Looks like you got a stomach virus little man. Sammy change your clothes and strip the bed."

After Sam had changed his clothes and stripped the bed he could hear the sound of Dean's frantic cries over the sound of John's and Jim's voices. Sam ran into the connecting bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Dean was squirming wildly in his dad's arms.

"Sammy! Sammy!"

"Let me, hold him... please." Reluctantly the oldest Winchester handed over the crying toddler.

Dean quieted some in his brother's arms.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Trying to get some Tylenol in him is temperatures almost hundred and two."

"Let me try." The twelve year old held out his hand for the syringe.

Jim handed Sam the syringe with the Tylenol in it.

"Look Dean, I'm going to take it, yum, yum, yum."

"No!" A small hand tried to bat the syringe from his grasp.

"Let's try putting him in a cool bath maybe he'll be less irritable." Jim started the water in the tube as Sam started undressing his fussing squirming little brother.

It took all three hunters to keep the wet slipper two year old in the tub. With a pathetic whimper and a small splash the sick child sat down.

John gently ran a wet rag threw his boys hair and down his neck and back.

After twenty minutes of soaking in the tub John removed the trembling little form. Wrapping him tight in a towel and took him into the bedroom to get dressed.

Jim knelt down before the grumpy little blond sitting on the bed.

"Please my boy, take this it will make you feel better I promise."

As the bottom lip poked out Jim braced himself for another round of screaming. He was pleasantly surprised when the little mouth grudgingly opened.

"Now my boy, let's get some breakfast."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean threw his pancake on the floor where Scout happily snapped it up.

"Come on Dean, you've got to eat something." Sam offered a bite of his pancake only to have it angrily pushed away.

"Here "John handed a sippy cup of juice to his oldest.

Dean greedily drank it down. Within a few seconds Dean's face went from flour white to an interesting shade of green right before the juice made a reappearance all over the tray of the high chair and the edge of the table.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As the day progressed Dean grew more and more lethargic as his fever kept spiking , any fluid that was taken in was soon thrown back up.

"John we're going to have to take him to the clinic he hasn't been able to keep any fluids down all day."

"It's just a virus he'll be ok in a few days."

"Jonathan he's just a little boy you have to know that dehydration is a serious possibility."

"Dad, look at him if you don't want to go then Pastor Jim, and I'll take him."

John looked at the little boy lying like a ragdoll against Sam's chest.

"Alright"

Sam was getting ready to stand when the small limp body in his arms suddenly went rigid and started to jerk.

"Dad he's seizing!"

**I'm not sure I'll have to see how the monkey's behave but I think this story will be coming to an end in the next chapter or two.**

**Sammygirl1963 I hope you weren't too disappointed.**

**Please let me know if you want me to continue with 'What's Most Important'**

**Please don't forget to feed the monkeys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

**Wow! Over two hundred reviews I never imagined that people would enjoy one of my stories so much. I keep pinching myself the review number doesn't change it just hurts my arm. Thanks hardly seem adequate but it's all I got so thank you very much ya'll rock.**

**All mistakes belong to me. But the boys don't ******

John ran into the clinic carrying is limp unconscious son, Sam right on his heels. The clinic personal swarmed around the three Winchesters.

"Sir, what happened?" The doctor took Dean from John's reluctant arms and carried him into a cubicle.

"He's been running a fever all day and he can't keep anything down." Sam answered, before John had a chance.

John, Sam, and Jim stood against the wall trying to stay out of the way of the medical personal rushing around.

"Mr. Winchester my name is Dr. Hanley I'm in charge of your son's case. I need your permission to perform a spinal tap."

"Why?"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sam asked, his brow creased in concern not liking the idea of a doctor sticking a needle in his brothers back.

"I suspect its bacterial meningitis. Every test I've done so far is pointing to it. A spinal tap is perfectly safe but time is of the essence. Meningitis is extremely aggressive the longer we delay treatment the greater the chances of permanent damage and even death."

"Do it" Dr. Hanley handed John the clip board with permission slip to sign.

"I've already called for a helicopter to take him to Louisville. I want to start him on antibiotics I need to know if he's allergic to anything. "

"Penicillin," three voices answered simultaneously.

"Can I see him before he goes." Sam gave Dr. Hanley his best puppy dog eyes.

"Since you've already been exposed you can see him if there's time after the spinal tap. The three of you will need to be put on preventive antibiotics."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

The two remaining Winchesters and Jim gathered around Dr. Hanley when he stepped into the waiting room.

"I'm through with the spinal tap and you have a few minutes before the helicopter arrives. He's been sedated so he may or may not be consciences while you're with him."

Sam froze as he stepped into the curtained off cubicle were Dean was lying on the bed.

Dean looked absolutely lost lying in the huge hospital bed an oxygen mask covering half his face. He was so pale his freckles looked like specks of dirt on his nose.

Large hands squeezed his shoulders and gently urged him forward.

"It'll be ok son." Sam had heard those words so frequently these past couple of weeks. He wanted to believe them God knows he did but he just wasn't sure he could.

"Daddy?" A pale little hand reached out for John.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" John ran his fingers threw the baby soft hair.

"Don't feel good."

"I know Ace, the doctors going to make it better."

"Where my Sammy?"

"Right here, Dean." Sam was standing on the other side of the bed stroking his brother's arm.

The little blond head rolled towards Sam's voice.

"I ove's you and daddy."

Dean's eyes slid shut as he was pulled into oblivion by sickness and medication.

"Dean, we need you, I need you please son just hang on." John begged as he squeezed the little hand.

"Please big brother, don't leave me here alone with dad we'll kill each other. I love you."

Jim came up and squeezed one small foot.

"Hold on my boy, it's not your time yet. You haven't begun to live yet."

A nurse timidly poked her head in to the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the helicopter's here and their ready for Dean."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John had been allowed to ride in the helicopter with Dean so Sam was left to ride with Pastor Jim.

Jim had been on the phone with Caleb, Mac, and Bobby letting them know what was going on while he drove.

After finally getting off the phone with a very upset Caleb Jim turned his attention to the youngest Winchester. The pastor had been watching Sam out of the corner of his eye and was concerned by what he saw. Sam's face was completely void of any emotion as he stared out the window at the passing scenery.

"Samuel, my boy, how are you?"

"Fine."

Murphy knew he wasn't going to get anywhere right now Sam had completely shut down.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Jim and Sam arrived at the hospital they were shown to a private waiting room where John was pacing like a caged tiger.

"Any news, Jonathan?"

"No damn it." John growled as he continued to pace.

Sam sat down and silently waited for news.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Three hours later a doctor entered the room and was practically pounced on by John Winchester.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Burgess, I'm in charge of your sons case."

"How is he?"

"He's critical but stable, I've placed him in pediatric ICU. He's still breathing on his own and the swelling isn't as severe as we had feared. We're still waiting on the culture to make a definite diagnoses of meningitis by I have to agree with the doctor at the clinic that, that is what we are dealing with. We have him on pain medicine and anti-inflammatory drugs along with the antibiotics. We'll just have to wait and see if the antibiotics do their job I'm sorry but there's not much else I can do."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, I'll show you the way. I'd like to check on him one more time before I leave."

Sam and Jim were following when Dr. Burgess turned around.

"I'm sorry but only two people are allowed in the room at a time."

"Go on, Samuel."

"How old are you, son?" Dr. Burgess placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Twelve."

"You're just barely old enough. Are you sure you want see your brother like this? He's a very sick little boy and I wouldn't want you to get frightened by his appearance."

"I want but Dean, will be scared if he wakes up and I'm not there."

"Let him come," John said, impatiently.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was five o'clock in the morning when Mac and Caleb found Jim sitting in the waiting room. Jim was holding his head in his hands and didn't look up when the other two hunters entered the room.

"Jim?" Mac called quietly not wanting to startle the older man.

Slowly Jim raised his head and blinked several times bringing the other two men into focus.

"Mac, Caleb." Jim stood and swayed dangerously.

Mac and Caleb rushed forward each grabbed the other man by an arm and forced him back into the chair.

"Easy Jim." The doctor took his friends wrist in his hand to check pulse.

"I'm fine Mackland, I fell asleep and stood to quickly."

Caleb put the back of his hand to Jim's forehead.

"I'm fine, my boy." Murphy said capturing Caleb's hand gently in his.

"You should find a motel get some rest and food."

"I'm fine stop worrying we should be thinking about Dean, right now."

"How is Deuce?"

"He's critical but stable their still waiting on test results to confirm its meningitis."

"Oh God," Caleb said, raking his fingers through his hair.

The door opened again to reveal a haggard looking John Winchester.

"John, how's Deuce?"

"He's not any worse the test confirmed it is meningitis."

"At least he's not any worse." Caleb was willing to grasp on to any little sliver of hope.

"The doctor seems to think so."

"But you don't?" Mac asked, concerned by his friends statement.

"His fever hasn't gone down and they have his little body drugged to the gills on pain meds. He's only been semiconscious and he's certainly not coherent."

"Trust me John; the pain would be unbearable without the pain medication. The swelling the infection is causing around his spinal cord is pressing on nerves. The swelling around his brain is causing a terrible headache. He's better off on the drugs and hopefully his fever will begin to go down today."

"Can I see him?"

"He's been asking for you, Junior."

**Please don't forget to feed the monkeys on the way out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

**I am so ashamed (hides face) it's been almost a month since I've updated. I had the worst writers block I've ever had and RL has been a real b***** and then I went on vacation. I hope you can forgive me because you guys rock.**

**See previous chapters for disclaimers. **

John sat in the hospital room holding his son's small hand he was totally numb. At first it seemed like the antibiotics were working and then some kind of secondary infection set in and Dean's condition had rapidly gotten worse. The toddler had to be placed on a respirator early that morning and the doctor had told John that he doubted the boy would make it until night fall.

John looked across the bed at Sam and he knew that he would lose both his sons today. Sam may not be gone physically but he would never be the same none of them would. John was already making plans to leave Sam with Mac he could at least give one of his sons the kind of life he deserved. He'd have the best of everything and Mackland would make sure that Sam got to go to college. He'd leave a note making his wishes clear and slip off into the night. John knew it was a selfish choice but the bitter truth was he had no idea how to deal with Sam without Dean around. John shifted to look at the men that had become his family over the years they would hate him for leaving but he had to do what he felt was best for his remaining child.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The slow unsteady beep of the heart monitor was driving Sam crazy. How could everyone just sit staring at his brother? Why didn't somebody do something? They were hunters they were suppose to know things that normal people didn't. Why couldn't somebody find something to fix this? Sam glared at the men sitting in the room he hated them all for not finding a way to save his brother, for not finding a way to change him back into the seventeen year old he was suppose to be. But most of all he hated his dad this whole situation was his fault. He was the one who had dragged them on the hunt in the first place.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Looking around the field Dean recognized where he was this is where mommy always brought them for picnics.

"Angel boy." Dean's head snapped up at the sound of his mom's voice.

Squealing with happiness the two year old ran into his mom's waiting arms.

"Me misses you." Dean said, has he hugged his mother tight.

"I've missed you too baby." Mary ran her fingers through her son's soft blond hair and kissed his cheek.

"Where's you go?" Dean looked at Mary with love shining in his eyes.

"Mommy, had to go away but I love you, Sammy and your daddy so much. " Dean looked around the field for his dad and brother.

"Where daddy Sammy?"

"Their waiting on you and they miss you so much and your friends are there too."

"Where?" The toddler held his arms out in a questioning gesture.

Mary pointed across the field. "They're just on the other side of the field."

"You come?"

"I can come with you part of the way but mommy, has to stay with the angels."

"Want you come. Me oves you." A full pout settled on the little lips.

Closing her eyes Mary hugged her baby tighter and placed another kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too angel boy, but I have to stay here so I can help the angels keep an eye on you, Sammy, and the hard head stubborn daddy of yours. Come on baby, we're running out of time and you don't belong here."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN

At first Dr. Mackland Ames thought the stronger steadier sound of the heart monitor was a product of his imagination. Then he noticed the other men in the room were staring at it as well.

"I'm no doctor but I've been in enough hospitals to know that Dean's heart beat and blood pressure are better than they were a few minutes ago," Caleb said, looking at his dad.

"What's happening Mac?" John asked, hope shining in his eyes for the first time since Dean had entered the hospital.

"I'm not sure but Dean's; vitals seem to be getting stronger," Mac said, as he reached for the call button.

Before Mac could push the button the door opened to reveal Michelle one of the nurses who worked on the floor.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'd like to examine Dean."

The hunters watched as the nurse examined the child.

"I don't believe it," Michelle said, running a hand through her dark curly hair. "I'm going to call Dr. Burgess, he needs to come in and examine Dean, he's not going to believe this it's a miracle."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Umm I'm honestly not sure Sam, but his fevers down and his vitals seem to be getting steadily better."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

By the time Dr. Burgess arrived thirty minutes later Mac who had been granted temporary privileges at the Louisville hospital had ordered every kind of test he could think of.

"I just don't understand it…" Dr. Burgess looked over at the pacing Winchesters he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry but I figured that child would have passed away by now."

"Excuse me Dr. Burgess, you have a call from radiology they say it's an emergency," Michelle said.

A few minutes later Dr. Burgess came back into the room shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" John inquired almost running into the other man in his haste.

"Nothings wrong Mr. Winchester, Dean, woke up and started fighting the tube so they removed it he's breathing on his own."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Dean was brought back to his room an hour and half later he was sitting up in the bed looking around. The miraculously healed boy stood up on the bed and jumped off before anyone could blink. Sam who was the closest to the bed made an ungraceful lunge for his brother and caught him before he hit the ground.

Sam clutched his brother tightly to his chest.

"Yay you catched me, Sammy."

"God, Dean you scared me."

"Me sowery."

Dean was released from the hospital two days later.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was around lunch time when John pulled the impala up to the farm. Dean had fallen asleep on the way home and refused to wake up to eat. Sam had insisted on staying in the room with his brother while John went down stairs to eat.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, Dean it's time to wake up."

Dean sat up rubbing his eyes looking around he realized he was in the forest, were he, his dad and Sammy were hunting whatever was causing hikers to disappear.

'_What the hell did I fall asleep?'_

"Hi Dean." A girl a couple of years younger than him with bright red hair stepped from around a tree. She was wearing a plain light blue tee shirt and white shorts.

Dean glanced around for his weapon and then remembered that he had run off without one.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you. I have to change you back and you're going to help me to rest in peace."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My names Alyssa, I'm a witch I changed you back into a toddler."

"What the fuck?!" Dean looked down at himself. "I'm not a toddler."

"No, not here because this isn't real it's in your head your asleep."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to. Please come back to Roosevelt State Park and burn my bones I've been trapped here too long. My step father used to do bad things to me and when I tried to run away he found my. He brought me here and threw me off the cliff that's in the north-west corner of the park. My bones are underneath all the brush that's also where you'll find all the missing hikers."

"Your step father died there too?"

A small smile formed on Alyssa's lips.

"It's kinda ironic but after he killed me he was mauled by a bear."

"What's his name? Where's he buried?" Dean was sure exactly when he had started trusting this girl but for some reason he did.

"His name was Michael Brunz, and I don't know where he's buried."

"We'll find him," Dean assured her.

"I know you will and now it's time for you to go."

**Please don't forget to feed the monkeys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

**I'm terribly sorry for the long delay all I could list all the reasons but I want bore you.**

**Thanks to bhoney for all your suggestions. I know this isn't what we talked about but the darn thing just took on a life of its own. I hope I don't disappoint you or anyone else.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been going along on this ride.**

**Unbeta'ed**

**I only wish they were mine.**

Dean awoke with a start something was very wrong. Looking down he realized he was in the body of a small child.

"Sammy" '_Oh God is that squeaky sound really coming from me? Why do I look like a toddler? Why is Sam in the bed with me?'_

Placing tiny hands on Sam's shoulders he shook his sleeping brother as hard as he could.

"Dean what's wrong? Are you feeling sick does something hurt?"

Dean had planned on asking his brother what had happened but all that came out was a weak sounding 'no'. Damn his head hurt.

"You don't look good I'm going to have Mac take a look at you." Sam scooped his brother up and headed out of the room.

"Sammy?"

"What is buddy?"

'_Holy crap why can't I say what I want to?.'_

"No, no, go!" _'I got to make them understand. But how I'm I going to do that talking like this?'_

"Hey look who decided to wake up," John said.

"Daddy" Dean reached out for John.

This was embarrassing he hadn't said 'daddy' in years.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling?"

"I think Mac should check him out make sure that he's still ok."

"Go daddy, go, go, go girl trees. Go!" Dean slid off his dad's lap and started tugging at his hand.

"Sammy, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know I think he had a bad dream."

'_Shit this is frustrating.'_

"Deuce?"

"Damien?"

The little boy scampered over to the psychic. Placing tiny hands on his legs Dean stared up into his best friends eyes.

'_Can you hear me Damien?' _

"Yeah I can hear you."

'_Oh thank God! What the hell happened, Damien?'_

"I don't know you tell me?"

'_Dude, listen we have to go back to Roosevelt State park? There's a girl she was murdered there by her step-father. I think if we salt and burn her bones this will be all over.'_

"Caleb who are you talking too?" Mac asked concern evident in his voice.

"Deuce, his seventeen year old mind is in trapped his two year old body."

"Dean are you really in there?" Sam asked, cautiously.

"Yes Sammy."

"Why's he still talking like a kid if his mind his seventeen?"

Dean knew he had to do something drastic to get them to believe them.

"Fuck" Dean said, loudly and watched as Jim's eyebrows shot up to amazing heights.

'_Tell Jim, I'm sorry this is just really, really frustrating.'_

"Deuce, says he's sorry Jim, he's just really frustrated."

'_Ask Mac why I can't talk except in one or two word sentences.'_

"Mac, Deuce, wants to…"

'_No wait tell them what I said about the girl it's really important we have to go.'_

"How do you know that anyways?"

Green eyes screwed up and blond eyebrows drew together as Dean considered the question.

'_A dream I think I'm not sure it's kinda fuzzy.'_

"Junior what's going on?" John snapped, losing patience.

"Deuce told me…"

'_Hurry up Damien, we have to go.'_

"Will you shut up so I can talk you're giving me a headache."

As Caleb recounted what Dean had told him Dean felt his headache grow worse and it was getting harder to think.

"Deuce, what's wrong?" Caleb asked sensing his friend's distress.

'_My head hurts.'_

"Come here," Caleb said, lifting his best friend into his lap.

"Caleb's what's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

'_Man put me down this is embarrassing enough without you cuddling me.'_

"Dad Deuces head feels like it's about to explode." Caleb was messaging his temples as his friend's pain assaulted his senses. "Is there anything you can give him?"

"I need examine him first. Sam please get my medical bag."

XXXX

After a though examination Mac decided it was just a headache and gave him some Children's Tylenol.

Dean's head was lying against Caleb's shoulder clearly in pain and exhausted.

"Sammy go get yours and your brothers stuff together. We're leaving in ten."

"Jonathan, do you think that's wise Dean, was only released from the hospital a couple of hours ago," Jim said, concerned.

"Dad, you've got to be kidding."

"Sam don't argue with me."

Dean started squirming trying to get out of Caleb's grasp.

'_Tell them to stop fighting I'll go pack the damn bags.'_

"No you're not. Sammy hold him so I can go pack our crap."

'_I don't need to be held. Put me down!"_

"Ow damn it Deuce!" Caleb said, examining the small tooth prints. "Now I'm going to have to get a rabies shot."

'_Ha ha'_

"Dean"

The blond head swiveled around to quickly look at Jim the quick movement caused the boy to wince in pain.

"My boy, you and Samuel, should have something to eat before you go and some more rest wouldn't hurt you either. "

'_Tell Jim, I'm fine.'_

"Right you're just peachy."

"No Jim's, right Dean you should eat something I'll go get our stuff together. Make sure he eats Caleb" Sam said, starting up the kitchen steps.

"Junior, if you're coming with us grab your stuff."

"Jonathan, these boys aren't going anywhere without a hot meal in them."

Even though the words were spoken softly John recognized it for the order it was.

"Fine," John said leaving the kitchen.

'_Tell Jim, I'm not hungry.'_

"He says he's not hungry."

"Dean, my boy, I really believe you'll feel better once you've eaten."

Dean began to wiggle as Caleb picked him up and carried him towards the table.

"Deuce, if you bite me you're going to lose your teeth early this time around."

"Caleb this is very difficult for Dean," his father admonished softly.

Without thinking Dean laid his head on his best friends shoulder and watched as Jim bustled around the kitchen.

XXXX

Jim truly hated to wake the sleeping child. But he knew that even an order from the Guardian wouldn't be enough to keep John from leaving for long.

"Dean, come on my boy, it's time to wake up now." Jim ran his fingers through the soft blond hair.

Dean leaned into the touch and then snuggled back into the hollow between Caleb's neck and shoulder.

'_Come on Deuce, wakey wakey.'_

Reluctantly green eyes opened to half mast.

'_Do I smell hamburgers?'_

"Yeah Jim, fixed your favorite."

"Fank you, Jim."

"You are most welcome,my boy."

"Come on little man," Bobby said, picking up the little Winchester, and carried him towards the high chair.

"Aw hell no!" Dean screeched, in his high childish voice.

"How else are ya going to reach the table ya idgit?"

"I'll sit on my knees."-

**I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I already have a pretty good start on the next chapter.**

**Please feed the monkeys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch 21**

**Okay I'm not sure what to say I've been in a bad place for a while now but I think I'm finally coming out of it.**

**Thank you to Lia Walker for your help. **

**I'm sorry I know I this is really short but I felt like I owed you something after all of this time.**

**I'm going to try to update all of my stories as quickly as possible.**

Much to his disappointment Dean discovered that his tiny stomach could only hold a half of a hamburger. To add insult to injury after he finished eating Sam tried to wipe the ketchup off his mouth. Slapping away his brothers hands Dean wiped his mouth. After jumping down from his chair he followed his brother and Caleb up stairs.

"Maybe we should take of your regular clothes too," Sam said, as he packed his brothers bag.

"Yeah" Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed daggling his feet.

"Here don't want to forget these you cry and can't sleep without them," Sam said, grinning evilly holding up Dean's bunny and blanket.

"Shut up, bitch."

The youngest Winchester smiled and shook his head as he threw the bunny and blanket into the duffle anyways. He still couldn't believe that everything that had happened and now his brothers seventeen year old mind was trapped in his currently two year old body.

"Come on Runt, or I guess I should say runts." Caleb poked his head in from his room.

"Shut up," Dean said.

The psychic smirked before continuing. "Your old mans chomping at the bit you two ready?"

"Yeah grab Dean's bag will you."

"I get," Dean said, jumping off the bed.

"Knock yourself out," Reaves said, nodding towards the bag.

Grabbing hold of the strap of the duffle the toddler began to slowly drag the bag across the floor.

Dean started to wiggle in his car seat as John pulled off the side of the dirt road that ran behind national park.

"What's wrong Deuce, are you wet?"

'_Not funny Damien.'_

"That her!" One small finger pointed towards the tree line.

"Yeah I see her you boys stay in the car."

"Johnny…"

"That's an order private."

John was reaching for the door handle when Dean's childish voice stopped him.

"No daddy…" '_Damien tell dad she want hurt us she's going to change me back.'_

'_Tell Sam to unhook me quick!'_

"Deuce what's wrong?"

'_Now' _Dean screamed as his back arched in pain.

"Unhook him Sammy, now hook him!"

Sam unhooked the straps on the car seat just as Dean's body and limps began to broaden and lengthen.

The impala was filled with Dean's screams he only fell silent when his body stopped growing and he fell unconscious.

He could feel people near him watching him sleep he could hear them breathing. Green eyes opened a slit trying to get a look at who was watching him.

"Come on Deuce, I know you're awake."

"Damien?" Dean's bright green eyes took in the three concerned faces looking down at him. The newly transformed teen was wrapped in a rough army blanket laying in the backseat of the car. Sam was cradling his head, John was sitting with his feet propped in his lap, and Caleb was turned around in the front seat.

"What happened?" His voice was rough from disuse.

"What do you remember?" John asked.

"I remember her." The boy was staring over his father's shoulder.

The other three occupants of the car turned to see the ghost girl had returned she had vanished after changing Dean back.

"Thank you" Dean tried to sit up but was overcome by a wave of dizziness strong hands guided him back down.

"You're welcome it was a show of good faith," Alyssa answered.

"Tell me what happening start at the beginning and don't leave anything out," the oldest Winchester ordered the ghost.

"It sounds like we need to toast your step-father and we'll make an anonymous call to the police. They can use helicopters to get people down into the ravine and remove the bodies," Caleb surmised.

"What about me how are you going to help me?" Alyssa asked.

"We'll sneak into the morgue or coroner's office and we'll steal your bones and burn them," Dean promised.

"My step-fathers names Michael Brunz. Do what you have to but please hurry."

The transformation had left Dean shaky and weak after Dean nearly passed out digging the grave Sam and Caleb had insisted that he sit on a nearby tombstone with the rock salt loaded shot gun.

"Nighty-night daddy dearest you sick bastard," Caleb said, as he dropped the match and lit up Michael Brunz's body.

John had called in the anonymous tip about the bodies to the police while the boys filled in the grave.

"Let's get some food into you I'm buying," Caleb offered.

"I'm not hungry."

Sam put his hand on his brothers' forehead in concern.

The other three hunters had insisted that Dean eat something. The seventeen year old managed to get one piece of pizza down before insisting that he would throw up if he ate anymore.

Sam was sitting on the bed were his brother was sleeping soundly watching him worriedly.

"Maybe we should take him to the local clinic."

"He's not running a fever he's fine, Sammy." John said distractedly as he sat watching the news. The discovery of the bones was all over the news and the oldest hunter was listening carefully for information about where the bones and bodies were being taken.

"Alright boys let's get some sack time we move out in three hours."


End file.
